Intéressante Entrevue
by Azalee
Summary: Hao en a marre de juste regarder son frère et décide d'agir. [Résumé nul mais j'ai pas mieux] [Yaoi HaoxYoh et autres couples] [FIC FINIE AVEC EPILOGUE, j'y crois pas o.o]
1. Chapitre 1

De l'aide pour le titre, sivouplé? C'est pas trop catastrophique mais chuis sûre que je pourrais trouver mieux :s

Tsunami: /jette un coup d'oeil à l'écran par-dessus mon épaule/ Allons bon, encore les jumeaux gays...

Vi vi n.n

Azalée: Et ESSAYE SEULEMENT DE SORTIR LE MOT "INCESTE", Tsun' /regard entendu/

Tsunami: ¬¬

Michi Zaza n.n

Aza: Je VAIS te tuer.

Tu l'as déjà dit n.n

Mares: NAAAN!! Si tu la tues on n'existe plus et j'ai pus de réserve de fics HaoYoh ou HoroRennn!!!

Tsun': ... ça y est, elle s'y intéresse assez pour connaître les noms des couplings par coeur... oskour...

Mares: ;D

Bon, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment de la romance, plus —

Tsunami: Agression/harcèlement sexuel, physique, incestueux quoiqu'Aza en dise, homosexuel avec ça, et REPUGNANT.

Aza: Ça te va bien de dire ça n.n C'est ton frérot d'amour qui sera content d'apprendre tes opinions sur l'inceste n.n

* * *

Yoh s'arrêta. HoroHoro et Chocolove, qui traînaient derrière comme à l'habitude, et Lyserg encore plus loin furent les premiers à s'en rendre compte, mais il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que Ryû qui était en tête le regarde par-dessus son épaule. Yoh eut son grand sourire joyeux mais gêné habituel et secoua vaguement une main pour les rassurer.

- C'est rien, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai oublié un truc... Continuez, je vous rejoins à l'hôtel.

- Ok mec, acquiesça HoroHoro avec le même grand sourire avant que quiconque puisse demander quoi que ce soit de plus.

Ren lâcha un de ses soupirs explosifs uniquement destinés à signaler à Horo qu'il était très proche de la limite de sa patience; l'Aïnou n'en semblant pas plus conscient ni affecté qu'à l'habitude, son chef reprit la marche avec un dernier grognement.

Yoh revint quelques mètres en arrière pour entrer dans une petite ruelle déserte — seulement à première vue.

- O-HA-YO YOOOH!!! cria une voix juste à côté de lui tandis que deux mains s'abattaient sur son bras droit pour l'emphase.

Yoh se tendit brusquement en sentant les doigts brûlants envoyer comme des décharges électriques en lui.

Il y eut une pause étonnée, puis les mains chaudes le lâchèrent pour rejoindre les joues de l'inconnu qui s'esclaffait en répétant: "Yoyo, yoyo!"

Yoh soupira, de soulagement camouflé le mieux possible en impatience et agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hao? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore?

Son frère leva les yeux sur lui une seconde avant qu'un immense sourire les referme aussitôt. Yoh frissonna en pensant que ce visage enfantin et angélique était celui d'un tueur décidé depuis plus de mille ans à éradiquer la race humaine.

- Je me demandais ce qui se passait du côté de mon gamin d'Otôto, déclara-t-il avec toujours ses yeux en accents circonflexes. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à _toi_?

Yoh sentit une nouvelle salve de décharges électriques lorsque son jumeau rabattit ses mains chaudes sur son bras, son regard soudain aussi brûlant que ses doigts braqué droit sur lui.

- Rien du tout, lâcha-t-il sèchement en tentant d'arracher son regard des yeux de Hao, qui eut un rictus moqueur.

- Tu en es sûr? Pourtant t'as pas l'air terrible...

Il recula et Hao se contenta de le repousser plus loin dans la ruelle, ses doigts toujours enserrant fermement son poignet.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi...

Yoh secoua son bras, et à l'instant où il sentit les doigts de son jumeau le lâcher, il se rappela cette façon qu'ont les animaux de se débattre inutilement dans les griffes de leur prédateur, et qu'avaient eue tous les adversaires de Hao dans chacun de ses combats.

Il y eut un tourbillon brun et beige et son frère fut soudain presque collé à lui, sa main gauche de retour sur le bras de Yoh et lui interdisant le moindre mouvement, et sa main droite levée...

Yos se tendit à nouveau lorsque les longs doigts de son némésis effleurèrent sa joue et son bras gauche réagit au quart de tour, se refermant automatiquement sur le poignet ganté de Hao pour le repousser.

Hao leva les sourcils d'un air tout à fait innocemment curieux et grimaça un nouveau sourire narquois.

- Vraiment? Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas?

Les doigts de Yoh se resserrèrent instinctivement et il ne put répondre; mais Hao s'en était visiblement douté car il n'attendit que quelques secondes.

Yoh déglutit difficilement tandis que Hao frottait son front aussi chaud que le reste de son être, dans son cou. De longues mèches brunes glissèrent de son épaule pour venir caresser le ventre de Yoh, laissé dénudé par sa chemise ouverte dont il se maudit lorsque Hao lâcha le bras droit de Yoh pour ramener les mèches derrière son oreille, et laisser sa main gauche effleurer sa peau à leur place.

Yoh tenta de le repousser et Hao bougea de quelques millimètres, faisant glisser sa cape crème de l'endroit où se dirigeait la main de Yoh. Il eut un hoquet surpris en sentant sa main se poser sur la peau chaude de son jumeau et voulut reculer — la main gauche de Hao rattrapa son bras l'instant d'après et sa poitrine nue pressa sur la sienne pour l'adosser au mur.

Le visage de Hao se fourra à nouveau dans le creux de son cou et Yoh sentit son souffle faire voler les cheveux de sa nuque, sa joue frotter son menton, ses lèvres glisser le long de son cou, ses cheveux couler à nouveau de son épaule pour aller taquiner sa peau soudain ultra-sensible, sa main lâcher prudemment son bras pour venir se glisser sous sa chemise ouverte et reposer sur sa poitrine.

Et Yoh ressentit pour la première fois une peur qui n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec la mort ni le combat. Une peur panique qui prit le contrôle sur lui-même un instant, une peur mêlée d'autres sentiments qui la rendaient encore plus confuse. Une peur mêlée d'appréhension et d'anticipation, d'impatience et d'excitation, de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de chaleur au creux de son ventre, d'un terreur qui surmontait toujours tout le reste et d'une drôle, très drôle de sensation qu'il savait n'avoir rien à faire là.

- Ha... Hao, a-arrête...

Les longs cils caressèrent la peau sensible de son cou quand Hao ouvrit les yeux et il s'écarta légèrement de Yoh.

Un regard dans les yeux noirs et pourtant comme en feu de Hao suffit à aviver encore sa panique, mais il eut le soudain besoin de se recoller à lui pour retrouver cette chaleur si nouvelle et agréable.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie le plus dans cette situation... ronronna Hao en appuyant son front et son nez à ceux de Yoh, ses yeux perçant son âme et semblant y découvrir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Le fait que je sois un autre homme...

Il redescendit lentement vers le cou de Yoh en frottant sa joue à la sienne. Yoh pouvait sentir ses lèvres bouger contre sa peau.

- ... ton frère jumeau...

Il s'interrompit et Yoh laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en sentant sa langue lui chatouiller le cou.

- ... ou ton pire ennemi?

Yoh le sentit sourire et vit presque le rictus de loup cruel découvrant une canine étincelante que Hao offrait à ses victimes, ses _proies_, avant de les abattre.

Les lèvres de Hao se refermèrent sur la chair tendre de son cou et sucèrent avec application un endroit précis; Yoh comprit, avec à la fois panique et une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, que son frère étant en train de lui faire un suçon.

Hao relâcha la peau rougie et sa langue remonta lentement la veine jugulaire de Yoh jusqu'à rejoindre ses yeux, qu'il ferma aussitôt dans un réflexe de frayeur.

Hao posa un baiser léger comme un papillon sur sa paupière crispée et glissa par-dessus l'arête de son nez pour en déposer un deuxième sur son autre paupière. Yoh se sentit brûler.

Avec une certaine hésitation, il lâcha la main droite de Hao qui alla se glisser dans ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche chaude descendait de son oeil sur sa joue. La main droite de Yoh migra lentement du ventre de Hao vers sa hanche et la gauche se posa sur son épaule.

Les lèvres de Hao descendaient lentement le long de sa joue vers le coin de sa bouche, par petits baisers légers déposés les uns en-dessous des autres. Le rythme ralentissait et les baisers étaient de plus en plus rapprochés au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur but, et Yoh sentit sa peur s'évanouir peu à peu tandis que la petite flammèche de désir se ravivait petit bout par petit bout.

Hao finit par quasiment s'arrêter à un millimètre du coin des lèvres de Yoh; comme si, même s'il n'avait fait que forcer et brusquer son petit frère depuis le début, ce n'avait été qu'un jeu, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'entraîner plus loin si ça lui faisait peur.

Sauf que justement, Yoh n'avait plus peur depuis exactement cinq secondes.

Et ça devait être pour ça qu'il bougea la tête sur le côté pour rejoindre la bouche de Hao.

Hao ne réagit qu'au bout d'une courte seconde, presque surpris; puis Yoh sentit un sourire et une langue contre ses lèvres, qu'il ouvrit aussi automatiquement que sa langue vint à la rencontre de l'intruse. Naturellement et presque facilement. Comme si Hao n'était pas du tout un autre homme, ni son frère jumeau, et encore moins son pire ennemi, non mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez des fois...

Et soudain, être collé tout contre Hao, leurs mains se baladant de leurs cous à leurs hanches et de leurs poitrines à leurs dos, leurs langues se bagarrant furieusement d'une bouche à l'autre, plaqué contre le mur d'une impasse sombre du village pache tandis que leurs compagnons les attendaient à leurs hôtels respectifs, ne lui sembla plus étrange du tout.

* * *

Tsunami: /achève de défoncer la tête d'Aza à coups de marteaux/ Là.

Azalée: /achève de s'égosiller "JE MEEURS!!" avec bruits d'étranglement en prime/ ... Je suis morte...

Mares: /achève de lire à grands renforts de malabars pour garder l'énergie/ KAWAII!!

/les ignore/ Hmm, non, ce n'est définitivement pas de la romance.

Tsun': /époussette son marteau/ Bien fait pour ta pomme.

Aza: /se frotte les yeux/ Le dirai à Môman-Azalee-l'auteur...

Mares: /entre en mode kawaii-chibi-eyes/ veux un lemonnnnn...

/ignore toujours/ Bon. Pas assez de fluff, trop de "harcèlement" comme disait Tsun'. Conclusion, jpeux pas laisser ça comme ça et si ça vous plaît je pense que j'en ferai une série à chapitres.

Tsun': Ton autre chapters-fic, elle a fini avec les chapitres prêts et personne qui les veut, jte rappelle.

¬¬ Vi, mais ça c'est Shaman King, Romance, Yaoi ET HaoYoh. Et je pense qu'il y a suffisamment de fangirls pour qu'au moins une aime celle-ci.

Aza': Et NA :P

Ma': Wéééééé n.n

Reviews & Reviews pliz?


	2. Chapitre 2

Et t'as intérêt à être contente, Sedna! /lève les yeux au ciel/

Azalée & Mares : /yeux en étoiles mais ffnet accepte pas les astérisques, honte à ffnet/

Tsunami: -.-U

Tiens, elles me manquaient celles-là...

Yoh: c'est possible ça? o.o /air sincèrement curieux, se rend pas compte que c'était pas gentil du tout/

Tsun', Ma' & Aza: ¬¬ /vexées vexées/ è.é

Yoh: ... o.o?

Hao: /mort de rire/

Alex: vous êtes adorables, tous... /blinks blinks/

Bon, ça y est, y z'ont tous débarqué...

Oui, effectivement, maintenant j'ai Yoh et Hao, et Alex de Golden Sun, comme "muses" en plus. Et je vais probablement m'en ramasser d'autres. C'est pas ma faute — c'est celle de Seddy et des filles de la ml!! è.é

Tk. Triste.

Alex: Je compatis.

Je n'en doute pas ¬¬

Alex: /grand sourire/

... /pleure/ J'aime pas ce chapitre, il est totalement hors-contexte du premier... Snniiffeuh, je l'ai un peu arrangé mais c'est toujours beaucoup moins bien que le premier...

Azalée: /enveloppe son auteure adorée dans une couverture, lui met une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et lui tapote le dos/ Allons, allons...

Hao & Yoh: /morts de rire/

Kataomoi: Lol, j'ai failli poster ce chapitre avant de voir ta review XD Merci! n-n

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa: Pfiou, c'est quoi ce pseudo? O.o lol, sinon, des millions je crois pas quand même XD mais c'est gentil!! n-n Et bah, voya, je continue finalement... mais j'ai eu du mal O.o

Djehra: Ah, mais qui ne souhaiterait pas être à la place de Yoh? n----n

Lolie-Shing: Bah, en voilà déjà un n.nU Lol, maintenant les HaoxYoh sont plus rares du tout, mais c'est pas grave, y en aura jamais trop XD Waah, le twincest y a rien de mieux /yeux en étoiles/

Mich' Loinvoyant: Oui, j'ai écris pas mal d'autres trucs... Et dans la demi-heure suivante, bah... y font des trucs bien intéressants n-n

Galaxia/Sedna: Meuh, la voilà ta suite . dites merci à Seddy, tout le monde... -.-

Kaory: Oui, je pense bien que c'est vachement plus long n.n

Arlein de Lioncourt: Lol, mais même, ça n'arrêterait jamais Hao que son chtit Yoh soit son frère jumeau XD Et le lemon... bah c pas pour tout de suite n.nU Mais si j'en fais un, ça sera pour cette fic.

Katoryu Diethel: Mdr, tu m'as fait peur XD Cho cho cho, comme dit Seddy.

Mydaya: Mdr, mais si Yoh se laissait toujours faire tout de suite, ça serait pas aussi intéressant XD Un peu de résistance n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, et surtout pas aux yaoi-fangirls /yeux en étoiles/

Fisou: Bah voilà n.nU

**Disclaimer:** Pfiouuuuu... vous savez pas lire çui-là du chapitre précédent? O.o Paske alors, techniquement, ça sert à rien que j'en remette un autre ici vu que vous saurez pas lire ça non plus, et par conséquent je suis en train de causer dans le vide...

**Warnings:** Meuh, absolument rien de plus je pense... Ah si, violence vu que Ren et Anna reviennent dans le tableau, lol. A part ça, _non_, ce n'est _pas_ un lemon, j'écris pas encore ça et j'ai pas l'intention d'en faire dans l'immédiat, merci.

(Mares: /fond en larmes dans le background/)

... mais je crois que je devrai en faire un quand même bientôt...

(Mares: WÉÉ!! n--------n)

-.-U Ayez, on y va...

-------------------------

- Ouaaah...

Pirika tapa sur la tête de HoroHoro.

- Oh, c'est bon, marmonna-t-il en réponse au regard noir de sa petite soeur.

- C'est mal élevé de bâiller sans mettre sa main devant sa bouche! rétorqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Pirikaaa... grogna-t-il. Je. M'en. Fous!

Et il détala à toutes jambes.

Ren ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres tandis que le frère et la soeur Usui couraient autour de lui. Il fit machinalement un croche-pied à Horo quand il passa à côté de lui et revint à son verre de lait. Tamao se cacha le bas du visage avec son plateau en rougissant lorsque Pirika freina devant elle de justesse, avec un magnifique dérapage incontrôlé et un crissement parfaitement insupportable de ses bottes sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Anna débarqua alors dans la petite pièce pour fusiller Pirika du regard.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est chez les Paches qu'on garde les chaussures à l'intérieur. Surtout pas des bottes boueuses.

Pirika oublia instantanément son frère pour filer enlever ses grosses bottes aïnous; Horo soupira de soulagement, étalé sur le sol de la cuisine, et fit la grimace lorsqu'Anna lui marcha dessus pour aller surveiller le repas. Tamao rougit encore une fois et revint précipitamment à ses fourneaux. Le silence relatif qui était revenu permit d'entendre Chocolove raconter une blague débile dans le salon, Faust rire légèrement et Ryû soupirer.

Ren avala une gorgée de lait, pensif. Pour la deuxième fois cette semaine, Yoh manquait au tableau.

---

- Tu es venu...

Les mains dans les poches, Yoh leva les yeux sur son frère perché dans un arbre au bord de la route.

- Ça t'étonne?

- Quand même.

Hao sauta tranquillement les deux ou trois mètres qui le séparaient du sol et retomba sur ses pieds aussi calmement que s'il venait de descendre un escalier.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec tes amis? se renseigna-t-il sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Yoh secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ses cheveux en bataille suivant le mouvement.

- HoroHoro et Chocolove attiraient suffisamment d'attention sur eux pour qu'on ne m'ait pas posé de questions quand j'ai dit que j'allais me balader.

- Anna, Ren et tes équipiers ne se doutent de rien?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Seule Anna pourrait être au courant, et si elle soupçonnait quelque chose elle me mettrait en laisse.

Il éclata de rire. Hao fit la moue.

- Et la petite prophétesse qui suit tout le temps Anna comme un petit chien?

- Tamao est beaucoup trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit, à supposer qu'elle sache.

- Elle ne risquerait pas de le dire à Anna?

- Elle a beaucoup trop peur d'elle pour ça, répondit Yoh en souriant. La trouille qu'Anna fout à tout le monde est parfois très pratique.

Hao eut un petit rire.

- Et toi, pas de problèmes avec tes _sujets_? reprit Yoh en faisant la grimace au dernier mot.

- Même s'ils avaient le droit de m'interroger sur mes occupations, ils n'auraient rien à y dire, répondit Hao d'un ton léger.

- Donc pas de problèmes de ce côté-là.

- Nan.

Hao attira son petit frère contre lui, et Yoh sentit une fois de plus l'agréable chaleur et les petits picotements étranges l'envahir. Il glissa rapidement les bras autour du cou de son frère et l'embrassa. Hao rit en s'écartant.

- Impatient, hein?

- Normal, souffla Yoh avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son frère.

- Je te l'accorde, murmura encore Hao.

Puis il laissa enfin tomber les mots et Yoh sentit les bras chauds déjà familiers enserrer sa taille, se blottissant instinctivement plus proche de son frère. Les bras de Hao remontèrent lentement pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui, ses doigts brûlants effleurant au passage la colonne vertébrale de Yoh. Etrangement, ce contact le fit frissonner.

- Hao... laissa-t-il échapper, dans un mélange de murmure et de gémissement.

Hao rit, un rire qui n'était ni moqueur ni cruel, et Yoh lâcha un soupir heureux en tournant légèrement la tête pour dégager la voie vers son cou.

Hao s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes, mais Yoh remarqua distraitement qu'il avait quand même pris le temps de lui refaire un suçon.

- C'est pas le meilleur des endroits, ici, fit remarquer Hao avec un immense sourire.

- ... Je suis d'accord, murmura Yoh en plissant les yeux d'un air légèrement suspicieux.

Le sourire de Hao s'élargit encore.

- On va à mon hôtel?

---

- Mais OÙ EST-CE QU'IL EST ENCORE PASSÉ??!

Ça, c'était Anna qui avait enfin remarqué l'absence de Yoh. Ren fit la grimace en l'entendant rentrer dans la cuisine, imaginant sans peine les yeux lançant des éclairs et le bandana volant d'un air menaçant dans son dos. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour l'affronter.

(Oui, il avait peur d'Anna. Mais _tout le monde_ avait peur d'Anna. A part peut-être Hao et quelques adultes, tous ceux qui la connaissaient avaient la trouille d'Anna et lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil.)

- TOI! ragea Anna. (Ren prit le risque de regarder par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'elle avait posé un pied sur la tête de Horo, son équipier étant toujours étalé par terre.) OÙ EST YOH?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? bâilla Horo.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut successivement attrapé par le col, presque étranglé au passage, baffé violemment et brutalement laissé retomber par terre en se cognant le menton sur le parquet et se mordant la langue, qu'il sembla réaliser que c'était Anna qui lui avait parlé. Ren ricana tandis que Pirika refaisait irruption dans la pièce en glapissant à la vue de son frère aux pieds d'Anna, en sac de noeuds et les yeux en spirale.

- TOI, LA BÉCASSE AUX CHEVEUX BLEUS, TU TE LA FERMES!! hurla Anna en faisant volte-face.

Ses yeux orageux et son bandana étrangement raidi de fureur clouèrent immédiatement le bec à la petite Aïnou, qui plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et quitta la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds.

Ren soupira et aida Chocolove à déplacer le tas informe qu'était Horo dans le salon, laissant la pauvre Tamao toute seule dans la cuisine avec une Anna furax.

Il ricana en pensant à ce que Yoh allait se ramasser à son retour. Chocolove le regarda bizarrement; Horo non, soit parce qu'il était habitué, soit parce qu'il n'avait pas encore totalement repris ses esprits. S'il en avait.

Ren se laissa tomber sur le canapé, croisa les chevilles et les posa sur le dos de HoroHoro.

- Passe-moi du thé, ordonna-t-il.

Horo ne réagit pas et se ramassa un coup de talon sur la colonne vertébrale.

- Tout de suite, vénéré chef suprême, soupira-t-il en s'étirant pour prendre une tasse sur la table basse sans faire tomber les pieds de Ren de son dos.

Chocolove rit bêtement et Ren le regarda bizarrement.

---

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une petite voix d'enfant se fit entendre depuis l'autre côté.

- Il est cinq heures, Hao-sama, gazouilla-t-elle. Les compagnons de Yoh-sama commencent à s'inquiéter, surtout sa fiancée.

Hao soupira et s'écarta légèrement de son frère.

- Merci, Opacho. Calme-les un peu en attendant.

- Oui, Hao-sama.

Yoh entendit les pas de la gamine s'éloigner. Il savait que malgré son âge, elle était au moins aussi puissante que Rackist, la Hana-gumi et les autres, et probablement plus. Alors il ne prit même pas la peine de demander à son frère ce qu'il voulait dire par sa dernière phrase. Il se contenta de se recoller à son corps chaud et l'embrasser.

Ses mains trouvèrent toutes seules leur chemin pour aller se glisser dans les cheveux de Hao; Yoh adorait ses cheveux. Il se demanda vaguement comment ils pouvaient être aussi doux, brillants et _propres_ vu le temps que son frère passait dehors, dans la poussière et la chaleur moite, puis il décida que ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. Il se contenta d'enfouir ses doigts dans les longues mèches brun-rouge, sachant parfaitement que Hao ne supportait pas qu'il lui fasse des noeuds et s'en fichant royalement.

Deux mains brûlantes et traîtresses se glissèrent sous ses aisselles et Yoh brisa brutalement le baiser en éclatant de rire. Hao se pencha sur lui pour continuer à le chatouiller et le regarda se tordre de rire sous lui avec un sourire presque sadique. Ses cheveux glissèrent de ses épaules sur la poitrine de Yoh comme une cascade de soie lumineuse.

Puis il soupira et libéra son frère. Yoh se redressa pour reprendre son souffle.

- Il faut que tu y ailles, murmura Hao.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le matelas, ce qui le fit rebondir; les lits paches avaient des pieds, et celui de Hao, des ressorts en bonus. Il était aussi très confortable, Yoh le savait pour avoir passé tout l'après-midi dessus.

(NDA: Pas pour _ça_, bande d'obsédées!!)

Yoh soupira aussi et reprit le tee-shirt que Hao venait d'aller pêcher sous le lit. (NDA: Oui, bon.) Hao se retourna sur le ventre pour regarder son petit frère se rhabiller. La tête de Yoh émergea brusquement du col, ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que l'instant d'avant. Hao pouffa et son frère lui tira la langue.

Et Hao décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose à propos de cette fameuse langue.

---

Anna rentra dans le salon, étonnamment pâle par rapport au teint rouge qu'elle aurait dû avoir comme à chaque fois que Yoh lui filait entre les doigts. Un coup d'oeil à la cuisine permit à Ren de voir Tamao remuer activement ses casseroles. Elle, elle était bien rouge, mais pas plus que d'habitude, et décidément moins que si Anna venait de lui crier dessus. En plus, il n'avait rien entendu; or, quand Anna criait sur quelqu'un, ben... elle criait. Et fort.

Il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens pour voir la blonde jeter un coup d'oeil vide aux bottes de Pirika jetées dans un coin de l'entrée, et passer devant leur propriétaire sans même froncer les sourcils.

Ses sourcils à lui, par contre, se rapprochèrent d'une façon alarmante. Anna était tout d'un coup très, très calme, et ce n'était pas normal.

- Avec ou sans sucre? lui demanda la voix lasse de HoroHoro depuis l'étage d'en-dessous.

- Sans.

Horo émit un petit reniflement moqueur et ne sembla pas remarquer le regard noir de son chef. Le coup de pied dans sa colonne vertébrale, par contre, il le remarqua visiblement.

Avec une grimace douloureuse, l'Aïnou tordit son bras pour masser l'endroit où Ren venait de le frapper, et lui tendit sa tasse de l'autre main (sans renverser une goutte, soit précisé à son crédit). Chocolove dit une blague foireuse à propos du thé; Ren ne l'écouta pas.

---

Hao referma la porte en soupirant et regarda distraitement par la fenêtre son petit frère s'éloigner.

- Hao-sama aime beaucoup Yoh-sama.

Ce n'était pas une question, remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

- Oui, beaucoup...

- Yoh-sama est reparti, et Hao-sama est triste maintenant, remarqua Opacho avec une petite moue désapprobatrice.

- ... Un peu...

La gamine réfléchit un instant.

- Hao-sama aime bien le café aussi, déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Le concerné laissa échapper un "huh?" surpris, fronça des sourcils et cligna des yeux; rien qu'un tout petit peu paumé.

- Opacho va faire du café, continua-t-elle sans remarquer la tête de son Hao-sama. Est-ce que Opacho peut aller chercher Kanna-san maintenant? Kanna-san ne veut pas que Opacho utilise le parceloteur elle-même.

- Oui, ils peuvent revenir s'ils veulent, marmonna Hao.

Ses yeux dans le vague se détachèrent du haut de la colline derrière laquelle Yoh venait de disparaître, pour regarder la petite fille réussir à rouvrir la porte en se haussant sur ses pointes de pied.

- Au fait, Opacho.

- Oui, Hao-sama?

- On dit percolateur.

---

Un silence total envahit brusquement le bâtiment entier lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Ren se retourna sur le canapé, déplaçant sans s'en rendre compte ses pieds du dos de Horo (qui soupira de soulagement en rampant de l'autre côté de la table). Chocolove sauta sur le dossier du canapé pour regarder la porte; Bason en mode boule humaine et Kororo rejoignirent l'adorable tête de chaton qu'était Mic, qui volait autour de son maître.

Yoh referma la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à tous ses compagnons. Puis il fit la grimace et avança de quelques pas.

- Où étais-tu?

La voix glacée résonna dans le silence. Yoh grinça des dents.

- Ah... Anna...

- Oui, "Anna". Où étais-tu?

- Aaah... j'étais parti me promener...

**- OÙ??!**

Anna s'était redressée brusquement et le claquement de ses mains sur la table résonna presque aussi fort que sa voix.

Yoh sortit la tête de derrière le canapé, un sourire terriblement faux et mal à l'aise tremblant sur ses lèvres.

- Au... au village...

- Alors tu devais être TRÈS BIEN CACHÉ, parce que PERSONNE NE T'A TROUVÉ sur tes CINQ AMIS qui ont cherché dans le village **TOUT L'APRÈS-MIDI!!!**

- Itaï! cria Yoh machinalement, une seconde avant de se ramasser la main gauche de sa fiancée en pleine figure.

Anna quitta le salon avec une aura rouge meurtrière autour d'elle et son fiancé gisant lamentablement par terre, une énorme marque sur la joue droite.

Ren ricana. De l'autre côté de la pièce, HoroHoro se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, son rire hystérique faisant quand même éclater le relatif silence. Chocolove pouffa et l'incident fut oublié, la "dépouille" de Yoh seul rappel de la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt.

De l'autre côté de la Team The Ren, les coudes sur la table et le menton dans les mains, Pirika détourna les yeux de la télé et du générique de fin du feuilleton qu'Anna regardait avant de quitter la pièce. La jeune Aïnou regarda en silence Yoh se faire marcher dessus par Ren sans qu'aucun des deux ne semble s'en rendre compte et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Yoh se releva lorsque Tamao déposa sur la table son plateau surchargé de bols de riz; Pirika avala distraitement quelques bouchées en regardant Yoh se débattre avec les baguettes et sa main droite écrabouillée par le pied de Ren.

- La prochaine fois, dis-lui d'éviter le cou, c'est trop visible, murmura-t-elle.

Yoh releva brutalement la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Au fait, la gamine s'occupe bien de lui? ajouta-t-elle sans lever le ton.

Elle sourit joyeusement et avala une bouchée de riz. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire au reste du groupe, et comme personne n'avait l'air d'avoir entendu, il se contenta de hocher la tête à Pirika avec un petit air gêné, en réussissant enfin à monter la boulette de riz jusqu'à sa bouche sans la faire tomber en chemin.

Il ne percuta que dix bonnes secondes plus tard, et s'étrangla avec son riz.

_Comment_ exactement Pirika savait-elle qu'il voyait son frère??!

Il regarda l'Aïnou finir son bol tranquillement en clignant des yeux comme un vieux hibou (lui). Puis il décida que si Pirika savait pour lui et son frère et avait quelque chose contre, Anna l'aurait déjà trucidé depuis belle lurette.

Enfin, ç'aurait été pire, quoi...

---------------------

/s'essuie les yeux/ Meuh, c'est bien mieux qu'avant mais je l'aime toujours pas trop... J'ai besoin d'aide pour la suite. Je fais quoi côté couples?

Alex: 10 000 gils qu'elle fait un HoroxRen sur le côté.

(Gil: monnaie dans Golden Sun, le jeu GBA dont sort Alex; dans les FF aussi je crois, mais ça c'est pas important)

Tsunami: Heeeuuu... tenu? n.nU /paumée/

Alex: Tenu n-n /adore escroquer les gens/

Arrête ça, Alex, c'est pas loyal ¬¬ elle sait même pas ce que c'est le HoroxRen.

Alex: Ça lui apprendra à mieux se renseigner. /tout fier/

/soupire et chuchote: "toutes façons elle a pas de gils!"/

Dooooonc, comme je le disais avant de me faire interrompre. Je fais quoi sur le côté, c'est-à-dire, bien entendu, quels couples je fais... mais aussi quels persos vous voudriez voir intervenir, si le fait que Pirika sache pour Yoh et Hao serait important, si Anna devrait savoir, etc, etc...

(Et vi, je suis dans une période "Girls powaaa!", donc j'adore Pirika. Et Tamao. Mais pas Anna XD)

Je suis ouverte à à peu près n'importe quoi, j'ai envie d'essayer de nouveaux trucs. (Alex: Zut.) Yaoi, yuri ou hétéro, pas de préférence particulière. Mais PAS de PirikaxRen ni HoroxTamao. (Argh!) Ni de HaoxAnna ou YohxAnna (ni aucun couple avec les jumeaux) qui soit réciproque, désolée. A sens unique ptet, mais pas réciproque; les besoins de la fic, vous voyez. Enfin, si vous avez de bonnes idées, allez-y n-n Ça m'inspirera ptet pour une autre fic. Awi, et je vous préviens déjà: peu importe le nombre de reviews que je reçois pour ça, si on ne me propose rien je laisse ça comme ça. (Bon, j'admets que si ça dépasse les 100 reviews en un mois, j'serai obligée de continuer, mais ça risque pas vraiment d'arriver XD) De toutes façons, je n'arriverai probablement pas à faire le quart de ce que vous me proposerez côté scénario, mais bon XP

Oooh, je sais, je vais faire des side-stories o.o

(Side-story: histoire sur le côté — soit la même mais vue par un autre personnage, avec éventuellement des détails et des événements intéressants mais pas très importants en plus, soit l'histoire d'autre(s) personnage(s) en parallèle de celle-ci, par exemple une histoire d'amour entre d'autres persos, la façon dont Pirika a su ou comment Opacho voit ça, elle qui est la plus au courant de ce que les jumeaux font exactement, et en même temps la plus innocente de tous, mdr) Lol, comme ça je pourrais peut-être carrément réussir à mélanger tous les couples et scènes que vous me demanderiez, mdr.

/mode super-productive-de-fics on/

Il faut quand même que je décide où je vais aller exactement avec ce truc si je le continue O.o

Oh, et j'adore les cheveux de Hao /yeux en étoiles honte à ffnet pour refuser les astérisques qui lui ont pourtant rien fait du tout/

Mares: ... Quelqu'un sait où sont passés les jumeaux? O.o?

Alex: /mort de rire, pointe à un placard étrangement bruyant/

Mares: /yeux en étoiles et /bave/


	3. Chapitre 3

Je viens de me rappeler qu'en dehors du Shaman Fight, Hao et son groupe ne vivent pas dans un hôtel mais dans une ancienne... base militaire n.nU Dans le manga en tous cas, et je m'en fous de l'anime, na.

Donc, voilà, dès que je peux j'édite le chapitre précédent; en attendant, on fait comme si, et Hao dort dans la vieille base en ruines komem, lol.

Aussi, dans le chapitre précédent Opacho était à la base avec tous les gens de Hao, mais maintenant elle est chez Yoh et Cie parce que le tome 24 m'a trop fait marrer.

Mares: EN AVANT POUR LE LEMOOOOON!

Non.

Ma': ... non?

Nopee.

Ma' /fond en larmes et se pend au cou de son auteuse en geignant et suppliant/

Hao /réfléchit 2,37 secondes et rejoint Mares/

Yoh: -.-

Hao: n---n

M'en fous toutes façons, ce chapitre est fini et vous pouvez m'embiiper tant que vous voulez, je le changerai pas, na. :P

Mares /pleure encore plus fort/

Corenn: Pas encore de lemon. Noon pas mordre T.T

Ten-shi: Du lemon, pas encore j'ai dit. (Je suis cernée par les yaoifans déchaînés T.T) Le HoroRen, j'adore, mais j'adore aussi ma Drago-chan et elle déteste le HxR; donc on verra. Et sinon j'ai des plans pour Horo :P

Fisou: En fait, quand tu as posté cette review j'avais pas encore la moindre idée de comment Pirika avait bien pu savoir XD _Vous_ ne le saurez pas encore dans ce chap', mais l'histoire de Pirika est presque totalement préparée dans ma chtite tête. Et Opacho y est liée, ouaip XD Sinon, merci pour les idées, mais pour le RackistxLyserg... continue de courir /death glare/ et vite si tu tiens à la vie /re-death glare/ (Quant aux activités des jumeaux... j'ai plus rien à dire là, en fait -.-)

Kataomoi: Merci n-n Anna saura. Je la déteste aussi, mais elle saura. Et le TamaoxAnna est considéré très sérieusement :D

Drago: -.- je m'y attendais. Ok, on verra pour le HoroxRen... rah, je savais qu'il y aurait des problèmes XD

Seddy: Encore? O.o

**Warnings:** _yaoi lemon_ **NAN! MARES, PASSE-MOI CE CLAVIER!** Grhmfblemubmwrhemwlre... Bon, yaoi, twincest, shojô-ai, Horo plus ou moins intelligent et compréhensif, mignontude copyright Opacho, chocolat chaud... et... ouais, d'une certaine façon, yaoi lime, si vous voulez... -.-

Mares & Hao: Wééé! n---n

Yoh & Tsunami /soupirs/

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pirika tenta de retenir sa respiration et un immense sourire, mais le deuxième réussit à se glisser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle écoutait les pas légers dans le couloir. Yoh descendit précautionneusement les escaliers, et Pirika écarta ses draps en silencieuse hâte, filant à sa fenêtre pour voir le brun sortir du bâtiment; lorsqu'il se retourna pour fermer la porte, elle put voir qu'il souriait largement.

Il allait rejoindre son frère, décida catégoriquement Pirika. C'était sûr et certain.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la forme immobile d'Anna étendue dans son fûton; l'itako semblant parfaitement endormie, Pirika enfila en silence un yukata par-dessus sa légère chemise de nuit, ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre et descendit à son tour les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Tamao se retourna brutalement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, et sur le visage une expression de bête traquée rattrapée par les chiens. Puis elle reconnut Pirika et lâcha un bref soupir de soulagement. Pirika lui sourit et s'assit à la table.

Tamao revint à la surveillance du lait, et un silence confortable s'installa tandis que les trois filles attendaient que le lait soit chaud sans souffler mot. Pirika déposa quelques cuillères de cacao en poudre dans chaque tasse, et se mit ensuite à tapoter distraitement la boîte de cacao avec le bout de ses ongles, et Tamao suivit automatiquement le tempo en tapotant le comptoir.

— Prêt.

Tamao cligna des yeux, émergeant brutalement de son début de rêverie, et hocha la tête en coupant le gaz. Pirika rapprocha les trois tasses et Tamao versa le lait fumant par-dessus le cacao; elle alla déposer le poêlon dans un évier, Pirika lui tendit sa tasse, et elles burent dans un silence satisfait.

Puis Opacho déposa sa tasse et regarda les deux plus grandes d'un air très sérieux.

— Hao-sama aime vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup son otôto, décréta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

— C'est chouette, parce que Yoh est complètement dingue de lui aussi, répondit Pirika dans sa tasse.

— Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit au début, murmura Tamao sans lever les yeux de sa tasse non plus, les joues un peu rouges. C'est très bien pour Yoh-sama, Hao-sama le rend très heureux et je ne pense qu'il lui fera du mal.

— Jamais! répliqua Opacho d'un ton farouche, ses grands yeux ronds étincelants. Hao-sama jamais, jamais, jamais jamais jamais —

— D'accord, on a compris, l'interrompit Pirika.

— Opacho se tut et reprit sa tasse en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et Pirika se sentit fondre et se leva brusquement pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

oxo

Yoh atteignit l'amas de bâtiments plus ou moins en ruines et plongés dans les ténèbres, où son frère avait décidé d'installer son quartier général. Il n'y était venu qu'une seule fois, mais il avait fait bien attention à mémoriser le chemin, et il atteignit la vieille base sans se perdre trop souvent. Une fois devant la porte, il inspira à fond, pria pour que les "sujets" de son grand frère soient tous profondément endormis et ne l'attaquent pas, et entra.

Il n'y voyait _rien_. Il soupira et se résolut à plisser les yeux en attendant qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité, après quoi il avança lentement vers la direction générale du couloir. Il fit traîner une main sur le mur et compta les portes; arrivé à la troisième, il tâtonna jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la serrure, et le petit éclat dans le bois juste à côté. C'était bien cette porte. Yoh baissa lentement la poignée, inspira à fond, ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur.

Hao lui sauta presque dessus, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise, et l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonie, alors que Yoh tentait de récupérer de sa surprise. L'aîné le lâcha quand même au bout d'un moment, le souffle court et les yeux brillants dans le noir.

— Tu m'as fait _peur_, Nii-san, souffla finalement Yoh, une main sur son coeur qui battait toujours comme un fou.

— Et toi, tu m'as _manqué_, rétorqua Hao à voix basse. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu cet après-midi?

— Anna m'a fait toute une scène la dernière fois, et aujourd'hui elle ne m'a pas lâché des yeux pendant plus de trois secondes, s'excusa Yoh. J'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques.

Hao fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

— Mais je suis venu dès qu'elle s'est endormie! ajouta précipitamment Yoh.

Hao le regarda encore un long moment d'un air boudeur, puis il sourit soudain largement et plaqua son petit frère par terre sans avertissement.

— Tu dois te faire pardonner, annonça-t-il en souriant encore plus.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Majesté, ronronna Yoh en glissant ses bras autour du cou de son jumeau.

oxo

— C'est quoi ce boucan?

Pirika se figea, la main dans les cheveux d'Opacho, n'ayant pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'expression sur le visage du propriétaire de cette voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Elle entendit Tamao se lever précipitamment, sa cuillère cliqueter contre le bord de sa tasse, sa chaise racler le sol et ses mains frapper la table dans sa hâte maladroite.

— H-HoroHoro-sama...!

— Yoh est parti? demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Pirika fit volte-face et regarda, stupéfaite, le visage calme et détendu de son grand frère, qui lui sourit et prit une gorgée de chocolat. Elle se rendrait compte plus tard que c'était sa tasse qu'il était en train de vider, mais pour l'instant elle était trop choquée pour le remarquer.

— Que... émit-elle.

Horo s'assit sur la chaise de sa soeur et remua pensivement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, Tamao se retournant automatiquement vers la cuisinière pour refaire chauffer du lait.

— Yoh voit quelqu'un, ne? lâcha Horo.

Pirika hocha silencieusement la tête, ses yeux toujours écarquillés de surprise fixés sur son grand frère.

— Et tu sais qui c'est, ajouta-t-il en lui balança un regard noir qui la sortit brutalement de sa transe. Moi pas encore, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le filer pour le savoir; je lui fais confiance.

Pirika cilla, s'appuya machinalement sur la table et haussa un sourcil.

— Mais ça me dérangerait pas que tu me dises c'est qui, ajouta Horo en lui envoyant son meilleur grand sourire de sale hypocrite.

Pirika sweatdroppa, avec un éclat de rire à la vue de la grimace "attendrissante" de son frère.

— Naan, t'as qu'à trouver tout seul, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête, riant toujours.

Horo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur et regarda ses pieds, qu'il avait réussi à poser sur la table sans que sa soeur ne s'en rende compte. Pirika s'assit complètement sur la table, croisa ses doigts et les passa autour de ses genoux pour les soutenir, dans cette position en équilibre dangereux qui donnait toujours envie à Horo de la pousser un peu dans le dos et l'envoyer s'écraser sur le sol.

Tamao déposa une nouvelle tasse sur la table et Opacho se hissa à son tour sur la pauvre table qui allait craquer sous tout ce poids c'était pas possible. La petite Africaine brandit une cuillère et l'enfonça avec résolution dans la boîte de cacao en poudre, réussissant à en mettre une dose suffisante dans chaque tasse sans en répandre autant sur la table.

Pauvre, pauvre table, d'ailleurs, parce que la gamine renversa quand même pas mal de poudre.

HoroHoro cligna alors des yeux, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer la présence de la petite.

— Au fait, elle, elle est là pourquoi?

— Opacho discute de Yoh-sama avec amies! répondit l'enfant d'un ton décidé.

Horo haussa un sourcil.

— Ah bon.

— Oui!

— J'te crois.

Opacho se rassit (sur la table...) et croisa bras et jambes d'un air tout fier, tenant encore la cuillère dans une main et envoyant voler dans la pièce le cacao qu'elle contenait encore. Tamao posa une main sur ses yeux en pensant à tout ce qu'elle devrait nettoyer avant qu'Anna ne se lève.

oxo

Matilda se redressa en soupirant, jetant un coup d'oeil accablé à la forme tremblante de Mari recroquevillée sur son lit. Elle admit que Hao-sama devait faire _quelques_ efforts pour d'étouffer un peu le bruit, mais on entendait quand même tout dans la chambre d'à côté, qui se trouvait être celle de la Hana-gumi. Et Mari étant la plus dingue de Hao-sama des trois, ce n'était pas très agréable pour elle. Matilda fit la grimace et s'arracha à contrecoeur à ses couvertures bien chaudes pour rejoindre son équipière sanglotante.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction du troisième lit, celui de Kanna, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Matilda était entrée dans la chambre pour se coucher. L'adulte semblait donc toujours profondément endormie, les halètements de Hao-sama et son compagnon dans la chambre d'à côté ne la dérangeant apparemment pas du tout. Matilda fit la moue et retourna à Mari.

La jeune fille serrait Chuck contre elle et tirait presque méthodiquement sur ses cheveux, pas assez fort pour les arracher mais suffisamment pour tirer la tête de la poupée en arrière. Matilda savait que c'était une des techniques de sa coéquipière pour se détacher du reste du monde, car elle devait se concentrer pour tirer juste assez fort sans arracher les précieux cheveux de son Chuck adoré. Elle marmonnait aussi quelque chose de bizarre, probablement une de ses phrases difficiles à prononcer qui demandaient autant de concentration.

Mais ça n'avait pas trop l'air de marcher, car bien qu'elle n'ait visiblement pas remarqué que son équipière était agenouillée à côté de son lit, Mari continuait de pleurer.

Matilda soupira à nouveau et effleura le bras de Mari. La schizophrène se tourna brutalement vers elle, ses yeux verts grands ouverts et dégoulinant de larmes, l'air hagard et les doigts soudain crispés sur la chevelure de sa poupée.

— Mari essaye de ne plus rien entendre, marmonna-t-elle en ramenant le regard sur Chuck. Matilda n'est pas gentille de venir déconcentrer Mari.

— Mais Matilda en a marre d'entendre Mari pleurer, alors soit Mari trouve une technique plus efficace, soit Mari va pleurer ailleurs, lâcha Matilda, suivant machinalement la façon de parler de sa compagne.

La rouquine mit une main sur ses yeux en gémissant lorsque la schizophrène fondit brutalement en larmes en serrant sa poupée contre elle et sanglotant que Matilda était terriblement méchante.

— Désolée, Mari, désolée...

Mari lui asséna un coup de Chuck sur la tête d'un air furieux, avant de fourrer de nouveau son visage dans les cheveux de la poupée en pleurant encore plus. Matilda laissa tomber son front sur le lit de son équipière sanglotante en se demandant ce qu'elle foutait ici, puis elle se redressa, s'assit à côté de Mari et la prit dans ses bras. La blonde se raidit et lui donna un vague coup de Chuck sur le bras, avant de se laisser aller et de fourrer son visage trempé de larmes dans le cou de Matilda. Celle-ci fit la grimace mais serra un peu plus fort sa coéquipière contre elle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que Mari s'était endormie, et essaya de la recoucher sans la réveiller. Essaya.

De un, Mari étant cramponnée à Matilda d'une façon évoquant étrangement un koala, elle était tout simplement impossible à décrocher, et encore plus à allonger. De deux, dès que la rouquine fit mine de bouger, Mari ouvrit un de ses yeux verts — qui brillaient tellement dans le noir que c'était pas normal et ça faisait peur — , et lui tapa Chuck sur la tête.

— Pas bouger, grogna-t-elle.

Matilda soupira et s'adossa tant bien mal aux quatre ou cinq oreillers de provenances diverses que Mari avait piqués dans les autres chambres et réunis sur son lit, la schizophrène toujours accrochée à elle. Ça allait être joyeux...

Lorsqu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Mari eut à nouveau l'air profondément endormie, Matilda n'essaya même plus de retourner à son propre lit. Parce que premièrement, que la blonde fasse semblant de dormir ou qu'elle se réveille au moindre mouvement, de toutes façons elle allait probablement de nouveau lui taper sur la tête; et deuxièmement, elle était toute chaude et cette position n'était pas si inconfortable que Matilda ne l'avait tout d'abord cru, finalement.

Par contre, ça allait _vraiment_ être joyeux au matin. Matilda voyait déjà le sourire narquois et le regard perçant de Kanna, leur envoyant sa fumée à la figure avant d'appeler les autres et réclamer un appareil photo. Mais bon. Matilda décida qu'en fait, elle s'en foutait, et appuya sa joue aux cheveux de Mari en souriant.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

— Hao.

Pirika s'étrangla avec son chocolat, Opacho interrompit son dessin dans la poudre brune sur la table, et Tamao lâcha quelque chose de métallique dans l'évier. Le regard de Horo fit le tour des trois filles d'un air intéressé et avala une gorgée de chocolat.

— J'suis sûr que c'est Hao qu'il est allé voir, répéta-t-il avec assurance.

Pirika reposa sa tasse sur la table avec une concentration intense, ses mains tremblantes crispées autour du récipient.

— Ouais, murmura-t-elle.

Horo dévisagea à nouveau les trois filles l'une après l'autre, et éclata soudain de rire, sa main filant aussitôt se plaquer sur sa bouche pour l'étouffer. Pirika croisa les bras, un peu vexée.

— Y a rien de drôle, protesta-t-elle.

— Si, c'est vous que ça met le plus mal à l'aise! s'esclaffa son frère.

Tamao déposa le poêlon propre dans l'évier et s'essuya les mains avec un soin méticuleux, avant de pendre l'essuie de vaisselle à un crochet et se retourner vers la table.

— HoroHoro-sama, commença-t-elle à voix basse.

Les trois autres tournèrent aussitôt le regard sur elle, mais elle garda les yeux sur le mur en face d'elle et ne rougit pas; Pirika remarqua qu'elle était très calme, presque sereine.

— Puis-je en déduire que le fait que l'un de vos meilleurs amis ait une relation avec un autre garçon, son propre frère jumeau et votre ennemi qui plus est, ne vous dérange pas?

Horo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, comme si l'information procédait vers son cerveau.

— Tiens, c'est vrai, lâcha-t-il enfin. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est bizaaarre O.o

Opacho se frappa le front en marmonnant "baka-Aïnou", et Tamao rit doucement tandis que la gamine entamait avec Horo une engueulade digne de Ren. Pirika regarda juste la scène en haussant les sourcils, de nouveau partie dans ses pensées.

oxo

— Yoh...

L'interpellé grogna et enfonça son visage dans le cou de son grand frère.

— Yoo-ooh...

— Veux dormiiir...

— Tu peux, mais Anna va te trucider quand tu rentreras demain matin, acquiesça tranquillement Hao en refermant les yeux.

Il sourit largement en sentant Yoh sursauter et se redresser brusquement, un juron qui fit exploser Hao de rire lui montant automatiquement à la bouche.

— T'es sadique, Nii-san, marmonna Yoh en partant à la pêche dans le tas de vêtements qui traînaient par terre.

— Merci.

— Tiens, c'est pas à moi ça.

Hao cligna des yeux en se ramassant sur la figure un bout de tissu non identifié, qui, après inspection, se révéla être ses boxers.

— Comment t'as fait la différence avec les tiens dans le noir? demanda-t-il, vaguement intrigué.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, ricana Yoh.

Hao roula sur lui-même dans son lit pour aller lui taper sur la tête.

— Mon petit frère est un hentaï!

— C'est toi qui te fais des idées!

Après ça, Hao ayant recouru à sa méthode de claquage de bec favorite — c'est-à-dire un baiser langoureux par surprise — , Yoh se tut, et retourna à ses vêtements sans trop ronchonner.

Puis il alla ouvrir la porte, et Hao regarda son petit frère debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, frêle silhouette sombre sur le mur clair du couloir. Il soupira et se roula en boule dans ses draps.

— Bye, Nii-san, murmura Yoh.

La porte se referma.

— ... J't'adore, Otôto.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

n.n M'a donné du mal, mais je l'ai fait et je l'aime bien. Héhé.

Aza /fouille dans mes manga à la recherche de Matilda et Mari/ C'est qui ça déjà? O.o

Mares: La schizo à la poupée et la sorcière n-n è sont mignonnes comme tout!

Aza: -.-U Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu dises ça...

Tuguduguduguduuuum. Quelqu'un avait pensé au MattyxMari?

Aloooreuh... je n'avance toujours pas dans l'histoire T.T je vais essayer de m'y mettre dans le prochain chap', juré.

Tsunami: Ouaip, parce que pour l'instant tout ce qu'il y a de nouveau c'est que Opacho est chez la bande à Yoh, Horo et Tamao savent aussi pour les jumeaux, et Mari et Matilda sont ensemble... beurk, au passage T.T

n---n Mais Mari et Matilda elles seront probablement pas importantes, donc ça change rien... meuh /va pleurer/

Tsun': Pfff.

Et ouais, ici aussi les jumeaux portent des boxers. T'es contagieuse, Fisou -.-

Par contre je dirai pas comment Yoh a fait la différence entre les deux n----n


	4. Chapitre 4

BON ANNIVERSAIRE HAO ET YOOOH /serre ses jumeaux préférés dans ses bras/

Hao et Yoh: x.x /étouffent/

n.n Comme j'ai fini ce chapitre peu de temps avant l'annif des twins, je l'ai gardé en réserve — rien que pour vouus /kissouxes aux jumeaux/

Hao et Yoh: X.x /étouffent toujours/

Vous avez vingt ans aujourd'hui, vous savez? Mais vous resterez toujours mes 'tits chouchous de presque-seize-ans dans cette fic n—n /serre les jumeaux encore plus/

Hao et Yoh: X.X /agonisent/

/lâche enfin les jumeaux et retourne à la fic elle-même/ En fait... y se passe vraiment pas grand-chose pour eux deux ici... on rentre dans l'action et les zoulis zozieaux vont gazouiller ailleurs. Les bô bishies qui font des trucs dans les ruelles sont partis aussi. Et c'est même plus drôle.

**Disclaimer:** Y en a marre de le faire. Apprenez à lire et allez voir au chap' précédent.

**Warnings:** Yaa-oo-ii tww-iin-cee-sst, mais toujours pas de lemon, nan :P Gros mots, mais c'est pas nouveau je pense, si? Jalousiie et pétage de plombs copyright Anna, silence copyright Tamao, crise de nerfs copyright Ren et pauvre table.

Seddy: Pas de lemon. Même pas de lime. (Mares: et elle en est fière, faut pas croire O.o) Mais ça va venir, ça va venir ;o)

Mydaya: Merci, lol.

Kataomoi: Ouiii y sont trognons! (Azalée: bah je vois pas pourquoi t'écrirais ça sinon, mais à part ça...)

Tsukiyo Yanagisawa: J'y avais pas pensé comme ça, mais effectivement, c'est bien comploter qu'elles font n.nUu

Fisou: Au sujet des boxers, je dis "lol".

Seth Bedhit: Merchi n--n Je me sens généreuse, je vais te faire de la pub en te disant de continuer "Hao Pan" :P

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ren détailla l'une après l'autre chaque personne présente dans la pièce, et après quelques millisecondes de réflexion intense, décida qu'on se foutait de sa gueule.

Assis sur l'appui de fenêtre, Yoh regardait dans le vide en arborant un horrible sourire forcé, la petite boule orange de samouraï flottant autour de lui d'un air vaguement inquiet.

Anna mangeait le riz que lui avait préparé son fiancé sans rechigner, et regardait sa télé sans sembler se rendre compte qu'elle était éteinte.

Assise en face d'elle, Tamao jouait distraitement avec sa pièce et sa tablette, ses deux stupides fantômes momentanément invisibles.

Ryû et Chocolove étaient partis faire les courses.

Manta lisait un énorme bouquin, assis sur les genoux de Faust qui lisait par-dessus sa tête.

Pirika était profondément endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de son frère qui n'en semblait pas particulièrement dérangé. Kororo était affalée au milieu des cheveux de son maître, et Ren eut un rictus en songeant que ça n'aurait sûrement pas été très confortable pour elle si elle n'avait pas été immatérielle.

Il pouvait entendre Jun dans la cuisine, gloussant tandis que Pyron l'aidait à faire du thé — comme si elle avait besoin d'aide pour ça.

Et les trois gamins — Seyrarm, Ludoseb et Opacho — dessinaient en silence sur de grandes feuilles, vautrés par terre sur des coussins. La petite africaine tirait la langue avec application en traçant la toison bouclée de ce qui était incontestablement un mouton.

Bref, plus de 50 pour cent de la population du bâtiment se conduisait très, très étrangement.

Ren fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre et voir ce que ça donnait.

oxo

Au bout de trois jours à attendre que Yoh redevienne normal, trois jours pendant lesquels il ne la regarda pas une fois dans les yeux et passa son temps à regarder par la _fenêtre_, Anna décida que c'en était trop.

Ce soir-là, elle se leva de table la première, et déclara qu'elle avait mal à la tête et allait se coucher tout de suite. (Et ajouta que si la vaisselle n'était pas faite le lendemain matin, Yoh aurait très très mal.) Tamao se leva aussitôt, joues rouges et yeux brillants d'inquiétude, mais Anna la rassura rapidement et monta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tamao, Pirika et les trois enfants — tournant au passage la petite pancarte du côté "Ne pas déranger si vous tenez à la vie". Là, elle ferma la porte à clé et colla l'oreille au panneau pour s'assurer que personne n'était monté derrière elle, puis elle se mit à l'oeuvre.

Elle enleva sa petite robe noire et son bandana et les laissa tomber à côté de son lit en un tas soigneusement chiffonné. Elle prit son yukata blanc (1) à son crochet et le roula en boule avec d'autres vêtements sous la couverture, afin de donner l'illusion que quelqu'un y dormait. Elle alla ensuite fouiller dans son tiroir pour trouver un pull et une jupe longue, qu'elle enfila après s'être mentalement enguirlandée pour n'avoir pas emmené de pantalon avec elle.

Puis elle déverrouilla la porte, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons lorsqu'elle ne répondrait pas aux coups de pied de Pirika sur le pauvre panneau de bois innocent, et enjamba l'appui de fenêtre.

Les briques avaient beau ressortir de partout, descendre le mur ce ne fut quand même pas exactement une partie de plaisir, surtout en jupe. Anna réussit tout de même à rejoindre un endroit où du lierre grimpait sur le mur, et à partir de là ce fut plus facile. Une fois en bas, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds sur le sol rocailleux — elle dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour passer sous la fenêtre du salon — et atteignit l'entrée. Elle récupéra ses chaussures, sachant que Yoh ne remarquerait pas leur absence, et alla se cacher dans les buissons qui bordaient la route. Puis elle attendit.

Elle devait s'être endormie, car soudain le joyeux boucan du salon fut remplacé par le silence et l'obscurité, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit silencieusement. Anna se concentra pour garder sa respiration basse tandis que Yoh passait devant elle à grandes enjambées. Il s'arrêta un instant pour jeter par-dessus son épaule un coup d'oeil nerveux au bâtiment aux lumières éteintes, puis il lâcha un petit soupir satisfait et repartit en courant presque. Anna se redressa silencieusement et le suivit, restant sous le couvert des arbres qui longeaient la route.

Yoh se dirigea vers la côte. En atteignant la plage, il sautillait presque en se frayant sans hésitation un chemin entre les rochers jusqu'à une falaise. Après un moment de réflexion, Anna le suivit. Sa jupe n'était vraiment pas terrible pour escalader les rochers, et il lui suffirait d'un faux pas pour en faire tomber un et alerter Yoh. Ce dernier pouvait aussi se retourner sans raison à tout moment, et sa silhouette sombre était très visible sur la roche claire. Mais elle devait savoir où il allait.

Il ne se retourna pas, et elle ne fit tomber aucun rocher; mais ses efforts pour cela la ralentirent beaucoup, et Yoh était loin devant elle lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le sommet de la falaise. Elle reconnut alors brutalement l'endroit où ils étaient et elle retint de justesse un halètement de surprise.

Yoh se dirigea tranquillement vers le bâtiment le moins en ruines de tous, et entra par la porte. Anna se demanda une seconde pourquoi elle n'était pas fermée avant de décider que ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était, étant de savoir si elle devait ou non rentrer pour le suivre.

Yoh lui répondit lui-même lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix. Elle se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur un nouveau cri de surprise — qu'elle réussit à étouffer, en réalisant que Yoh était simplement de l'autre côté du mur où elle était appuyée. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une fenêtre ouverte et s'en rapprocha. Un coup d'oeil dans la pièce ne lui apprit rien, aucune lumière n'étant allumée, mais elle entendit des chuchotements répondre à Yoh. Elle jura mentalement, car la voix était trop basse pour qu'elle la reconnaisse ou comprenne ce qu'elle disait.

Elle vit quelque chose bouger et entendit le faible crissement de ressorts de lit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore une fois.

Puis les nuages s'écartèrent, et avec un malin plaisir, la lune pénétra dans la chambre par la fenêtre, et éclaira des bouts de peaux nues et de longs cheveux sombres.

Elle discerna la silhouette sombre de Yoh attraper quelque chose, sur ce qui devait le côté de la tête de l'autre, et déposer cette chose sur le meuble à côté du lit.

Un rayon de lune fit briller la boucle d'oreille argentée.

_oxo_

_Anna ne se souviendrait jamais comment exactement elle avait redescendu la falaise dans le noir, ni même comment elle avait retrouvé son chemin. Ce dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie, par contre, fut la façon dont le nom de Hao crié par Yoh, traversa le silence pour atteindre ses oreilles alors qu'elle courait déjà loin de la base._

_De même, elle ne garderait le souvenir d'aucun des mots qu'elle hurla au visage de Tamao lorsqu'elle la trouva à boire tranquillement du chocolat chaud en attendant le retour de Yoh; mais l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre qu'elle ressentit lorsque les yeux roses au regard vide se posèrent sur elle, resterait douloureusement vive et nette pendant des années._

_oxo_

Les cheveux de Ren menaçaient dangereusement de crever le plafond lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers en tapant des pieds rageusement (parce que s'il avait été réveillé, y avait pas de raison que les autres puissent encore dormir).

— C'EST QUOI CE BOUCAN! brailla-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine.

Il n'aurait probablement pas été heureux d'apprendre que ces mêmes mots avaient été prononcés par HoroHoro quelques jours plus tôt, mais il ne le savait pas, et à ce moment précis il s'en serait certainement bien foutu. Ses cheveux reprirent leur taille normale tandis qu'il embrassait la scène en clignant des yeux.

Personne n'avait fait attention à lui, parce qu'une Anna en larmes, cassant les bols si précieux de la vieille Asakura et hurlant des jurons, c'était un pitit peu plus impressionnant qu'un Ren énervé.

_**— ET MEEEEERDE!**_

Pirika émit un petit couinement de chiot effrayé et se colla au mur. Ren regarda avec des yeux ronds la blonde itako envoyer s'écraser contre le mur une tasse auparavant posée sur la table. Le chocolat chaud fit une magnifique et énorme tache sur le mur, rapidement rejointe par trois autres tandis qu'Anna débarrassait radicalement la table. Opacho avala sa salive avec un "gulp" audible.

— Chocolat d'Opacho... murmura-t-elle avec des yeux tremblants.

— Anna... gémit Pirika.

L'intéressée fit volte-face et envoya un bol s'écraser à côté d'elle.

**— TOI, ESSAYE SEULEMENT DE FAIRE UN COMMENTAIRE!**

— Anna, qu'est-ce que —

_**— TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QUI ME PREND, CONNASSE!**_

Un verre éclata à quelques millimètres de sa tête, et des centaines de minuscules éclats volèrent; plusieurs atteignirent le visage de Pirika, qui fondit en larmes tandis que du sang dégoulinait sur ses joues.

— Anna, ça suffit! gronda HoroHoro en attrapant la main levée de l'itako. Pique ta crise si tu veux, mais ne touche pas à ma soeur!

Sa seule réponse fut une gifle retentissante avec l'autre main et une nouvelle salve d'injures. Horo la lâcha et elle entreprit de faire un sort à un service à thé qui séchait à côté de l'évier. Pirika se jeta dans les bras de son frère et caressa en pleurant l'empreinte de main écarlate sur sa joue. HoroHoro détacha son bandeau blanc et essuya doucement le sang sur le visage de sa petite soeur, avant de la serrer contre lui.

Puis Anna se retourna brutalement et attrapa un bol de porcelaine finement décorée, sur une étagère. Tamao glapit et lui agrippa le poignet d'une main en tentant de lui reprendre le bol de l'autre.

**— LAISSE-MOI, BORDEL!** hurla Anna en se débattant comme une furie.

**— ANNA-SAMA, CALMEZ-VOUS! **cria Tamao, et Ren réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait crier. **Vous ne POUVEZ PAS casser celui-là! Yoh-sama vous l'a offert, _VOUS VOUS SOUVENEZ?_**

**_— JUSTEMENT!_** s'égosilla l'itako enragée. **JE NE VEUX RIEN DE CE SALAUD!**

**— ANNA-SAMA, CALMEZ-VOUS!**

_**— LA FERME!**_

Ren cligna des yeux.

— Huu... fit-il intelligemment.

— Duh, répondit Opacho.

Et brusquement, Anna lâcha le bol et sa main gauche vola. La gifle retentit dans la petite pièce. Tamao cogna le mur et tomba par terre au milieu des éclats de verre. Les pans de son yukata rose clair claquèrent sur le sol en même temps qu'un autre bol s'écrasait à terre.

La respiration précipitée d'Anna était le seul son dans la pièce. Pirika avait cessé de sangloter, et regardait Tamao avec de grands yeux inquiets en se cramponnant silencieusement à son frère. L'itako serra le poing et releva la main rageusement.

Tamao déposa doucement le bol par terre, dans un coin du mur, et écarta lentement ses cheveux de ses yeux. Ren ne lui trouva aucune expression, aucun sentiment. Sans un mot, elle se redressa légèrement et tourna vers Anna sa joue gauche intacte.

_oxo_

_Tamao lui avait tendu sa joue comme pour lui dire "Allez-y, défoulez-vous, ce n'est pas grave". Ses yeux aux paupières soudain lourdes, comme si elle était fatiguée de tous les cris, restèrent posés sur le bol tandis qu'elle attendait calmement le coup._

_oxo_

Un instant, Ren crut que la blonde était suffisamment enragée pour gifler à nouveau la fillette, mais Anna resta un long moment immobile, la main levée.

_oxo_

_Puis, comme rien ne venait, elle ramena sur Anna ses yeux roses, vides et comme morts, et brusquement Anna eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait quelque chose dans le ventre, et un instant elle pensa ne plus savoir respirer. _

_oxo_

La porte s'ouvrit et Chocolove regarda la scène en clignant des yeux d'un air stupide. (Ren ne savait évidemment pas qu'il avait eu exactement le même air quelques minutes plus tôt.)

— Eeh... C'était l'Apocalypse ici?

— Faites moins de bruit, les enfants veulent dormir, bâilla Jun derrière lui.

— Il s'est passé quoi exactement? demanda enfin Ren.

Il sursauta lorsque Anna frappa violemment la main sur la table, faisant bondir la boîte de cacao en poudre de plusieurs centimètres.

— Rien, déclara-t-elle fermement. Absolument rien.

Elle poussa Chocolove et Jun hors de son chemin et sortit de la pièce, montant les escaliers comme si elle voulait défoncer chaque marche à coups de pieds.

Dans le long silence, Tamao se redressa lentement et lissa son yukata froissé, avant d'aller ramasser le bol décoré d'Anna et le remettre avec soin sur son étagère. Puis elle prit un torchon et entreprit de nettoyer la cuisine.

Elle avait l'air si lointaine, frottant avec un soin automatique les taches de chocolat sur le mur, que Ren eut l'impression de voir devant lui l'un des zombies de son père et eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

Jun se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verre, mais Tamao secoua doucement la tête en signe de refus.

— C'est mon travail, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Jun la regarda un long moment, avant de se relever quand Tamao vint ramasser le verre. Ren la suivit dans les escaliers, se retournant une seconde lorsque Tamao lâcha un petit cri étouffé. Elle lui sourit faiblement, un doigt dans la bouche et du sang sur le bout de verre qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main.

Horo passa à côté de lui en portant Pirika dans ses bras; elle avait les bras passés autour de son cou et la tête appuyée sur son épaule, comme souvent. Ren détourna la tête de la fillette en rose ramassant ses éclats de verre en se blessant les doigts, et remonta dans la chambre de son équipe en se traitant mentalement de lâche.

oxo

Quand Yoh rentra ce soir-là, il trouva Tamao endormie sur une chaise dans la cuisine et la petite Opacho en train d'essayer d'enlever quelque chose de son pied. Il haussa les sourcils.

— Oyasumi, Opacho, chuchota-t-il.

La gamine le regarda par-dessus son épaule et lâcha un soupir exaspéré qui semblait dire "Eh ben, t'y as mis le temps", puis elle se retourna vers lui et lui montra son pied du doigt. Yoh créa machinalement une petite aiguille de furyoku et enleva sans difficulté la nuisance.

— Comment as-tu réussi à te mettre un bout de verre dans le pied? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Opacho le regarda dans les yeux très sérieusement et croisa les bras d'un air grave.

— C'est paske Yoh-sama fait pas attention et regarde pas si il est suivi, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis elle bâilla et s'endormit d'un bloc.

Sur la table.

oxo

Dans un coin de la chambre de la Team The Ren, HoroHoro berçait tendrement sa petite soeur épuisée. Roulé en boule dans son lit, Ren regarda quelques instants les reflets de lune sur leurs cheveux bleus et les draps blancs, et alors qu'il s'endormait, il lui sembla entendre à nouveau le murmure d'Anna lorsqu'elle était passée devant lui.

— Je te jure que les Asakura vont en entendre parler.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(1) Kimono ou yukata, c'est plus ou moins la même chose, sauf que le yukata est plus léger, plus simple à mettre, et est en général porté en été, après le bain ou pour la nuit.

'Tiiiiiiiin, c'est dingue, je pensais que ce chapitre prendrait des mois à être écrit, mais il est allé presque tout seul O.o Enfin, à partir du moment où je m'y suis mise n.nU

Le scénario est tout prêt! Je sais même comment je vais finir ça, c'est pas croyable! O.O

Azalée: Mais c'est cliché à mort T.T

M'en fous. Vos suggestions sont toujours bienvenues /envoie des biz00xes à ses bien-aimés revieweurs/ Les side-stories devront attendre un peu, probablement, mais bon. Les couples sont déjà tout prêts et y a des hints! n-n Un Hao au chocolat à tous ceux qui m'en démasquent un! (autre que HaoxYoh -.-U)

Yoh/relit le chapitre à la recherche d'un couple caché, avec tellement d'enthousiasme que ça fait peur/

Hao: -.-U


	5. Chapter 5

Yatta! Aza a réussi à aller sur l'ordi de son cousin sans avoir personne derrière son dos en train de tout lire par-dessus son épaule, alors Aza POSTE SON CHAPITRE!

(chose qui aurait dû être impossible avant la rentrée, soit précisé en passant)

La la lalaaaaa... L'auteuse décline toute responsabilité en cas de une haine soudaine et intense envers Asakura Yohmei et Mikihisa après la lecture de ce chapitre...

Seddy : Comme d'habitude n.nU

Kataomoi : Si t'as dit tout ça pour rigoler, ben, le HoroxPirika c'est bon n—n Premier Hao en choco pourlat pour Katao! n.n

FrenchAkemi : Oui, hein/sourire sadique/ Mais j'ai pas le coeur à la laisser comme ça, elle va se consoler. ... Plus tard n.n

Fisou : Ouaais, bon, JunxPyron ça forcément /lève les yeux au ciel/ Mais je cause pas d'eux, donc... demi Hao en choco parce que tu as trouvé HoroxPirika aussi, mais Katao a trouvé d'abor d n.n

Aurelien52 : Paas de lemooneuh /et fière en plus/ Ren tu peux l'avoir en location pour l'instant, il est encore libre n.n (Horo : Mais ça va pas durer/grand sourire/) (Pirika /attrape son frère par la peau du cou/ Naan, toi tu restes avec moi è.é)

**Disclaimer:** J'y échapperai jamais? T.T Merde quoi, y avait dans le premier chapitre!

**Warnings:** Yaoi twincest, OOC, un peu de vulgarité, et _lime _quand même.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

L'orage qui menaçait depuis des jours finit par éclater. Les nuages de plomb implosèrent et déversèrent sur l'île ce qui semblait être des kilomètres cubes d'eau de pluie. Il n'était même pas midi, mais le ciel était aussi noir qu'en pleine nuit. Avec la pluie, le vent et ses larmes dans les yeux et l'île entière comme recouverte d'un voile noir, Yoh ne voyait pas du t out où il allait.

Mais de toutes façons, il s'en foutait.

Un éclair illumina le paysage une fraction de seconde, et un instant l'immensité de la mer lui apparut blanche. Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'il ét ait arrivé à la plage, mais il ne la reconnaissait qu'à peine.

Il essuya inutilement ses joues avec une manche et regarda un moment la plage à peine visible dans la pénombre. Un autre éclair lui révéla une anfractuosité dans les rochers, et il y courut, glissant sur les galets invisibles. Une vague plus enragée que les autres lui trempa les pieds encore plus et Yoh jura en atteignant l'abri.

Marre de l'eau.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la petite grotte creusée dans la falaise et secoua la tête furieusement. De l'eau de pluie gicla de ses cheveux, et des larmes coulèrent jusqu'à son menton; il lécha distraitement celles qu'il po uvait atteindre et essuya les autres avec sa manche trempée.

— Bandes de salauds, murmura-t-il.

Il les entendait encore...

_oxo_

_— Anna est venue nous trouver ce matin, disait le vieux Yohmei en fronçant ses énormes sourcils blancs._

_Il était encore plus chauve qu'avant, nota distraitement Yoh en faisant glisser son casque autour de son cou; ses cheveux libérés s'étalèrent sur ses épaules et il réalisa qu'ils avaient poussé d'au moins cinq centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait fait attention._

_— Yoh, je te parle, grinça Yohmei._

_Le jeune garçon lâcha un soupir discret en se redressant, le dos droit et le regard sur le parquet._

_— Anna nous a dit que tu es allé chez Hao hier soir._

_Le coeur de Yoh manqua un battement et il oublia de respirer pendant une seconde._

_— Elle soutient que la porte était ouverte et qu'il t'attendait visiblement._

_Yoh inspira profondément._

_— Et elle dit vous avoir vus dans sa chambre, sur son lit, nus._

_Il expira._

_— Elle t'a entendu crier son nom, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un cri de douleur._

_Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, les yeux toujours obstinément fixés sur le parquet._

_— Yoh._

_Il ne répondit pas._

_oxo_

Kanna eut un rictus à la vue de ses deux jeunes coéquipières serrées l'une contre l'autre dans le lit de Mari, comme chaque matin depuis une semaine. Elle éteignit machinalement sa cigarette en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, car étrangement Hao-sama détestait l'odeur du tabac et la fumée de cigarette.

Mais lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte de la pièce qui avait été aménagée en cuisine et salle à manger, dite porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un ouragan beige et brun la bouscula pour sortir de la pièce. Kanna cligna des yeux et se détacha du mur pour regarder le jeune homme courir da ns le couloir.

— Hee... Hao-sama? appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

— Kanna, dis à Rackist et aux autres que je ne serai probablement pas de retour avant ce soir, cria Hao depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Kanna haussa les sourc ils tandis que son maître disparaissait derrière le coin du mur, et sa main partit automatiquement vers sa ceinture et son paquet de cigarettes.

— Eh bien, murmura-t-elle en en glissant une entre ses lèvres. Yoh-sama a des ennuis ou quoi?

Elle alluma sa clope et regarda pensivement la fumée qu'elle venait de souffler.

— Ça doit être ça, décida-t-elle. Yoh-sama a toujours des ennuis.

_oxo_

_— C'est un monstre, Yoh. Il se fiche de ce que tu penses, il ne veut que ton corps._

_— Il cherche à te rallier à lui._

_— J'espère que tu ne comptais pas le revoir._

_— On peut pardonner une bêtise d'un soir, de plus, j'admets qu'on ne peut vraiment pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit de succomber à son charisme..._

_— Ça dure depuis des semaines, lâcha Anna sans bouger, debout les bras croisés derrière Kino._

_Elle ne le regarda pas, il ne la regarda pas. Le silence soudain lui faisait presque plus mal que lorsqu'ils insultaient son frère._

_oxo_

La même série de jurons que Yoh avait crachée quelques minutes plus tôt, s'échappa des lèvres de Hao tandis qu'il courait dans la pluie, sa cape claquant dans le vent et ses cheveux trempés revenant irrémédiablement se coller dans ses yeux, même s'il les recoinçait derr ière ses oreilles toutes les trois secondes. Il songea un instant à appeler Spirit of Fire, mais ça ne serait pas très discret, et il n'avait pas loin à aller. Il descendit en courant le chemin rocailleux qui menait &agr ave; la falaise, et ne s'arrêta pas. Il sauta les cinq mètres comme il aurait descendu une marche, toucha le sol avec un simple "thud" et se remit aussitôt à courir.

Il descendit sans hésitation vers la pla ge, la douleur dans sa poitrine lui indiquant sans doute possible que son jumeau y était. Dans l'obscurité de l'orage, il trébucha sur un des galets glissants et tomba sur ses genoux, s'étranglant presque sur son propre souffle. Il se redressa et se concentra sur sa respiration, une main crispée sur son premier point de côté depuis des lustres. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, mais pas autant que son coeur.

— Merde... laissa-t-il échapper d'entre ses dents serrées. Yoh...

Il se releva lentement malgré ses jambes tremblantes; sa main avait migré de son point de côté à son coeur.

Il y eut un éclair et ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur l'ouverture à peine visible dans les rochers, comme attirés par les hurlements silencieux de Yoh. Hao inspira et expira à fond encore une dernière fois avant de s'élancer vers la grotte.

_oxo_

_— Est-ce vrai, Yoh? demanda son père._

_Il n'avait pas élevé le ton — en fait, il l'avait même fort baissé, mais le murmure impressionnant s'entendit dans la pièce silencieuse aussi distinctement qu'un coup de canon. Yoh garda la tête baissée, les mains sur ses genoux, les yeux sur le parquet, et il ne répondit pas._

_— Yoh._

_— Sa première sortie que j'aie remarquée date d'il y a deux semaines, dit Anna d'une voix atone. Mais ce n'était probablement pas la première fois._

_— Je ne t'ai rien demandé, cracha Mikihisa sans la regarder. Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. Yoh, réponds._

_Il ne broncha pas._

_oxo_

Yoh était là. Bien sûr qu'il était là. Un éclair illumina ses yeux pleins de haine et de larmes, et en voyant son expression Hao se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas hurler. Ses l&eg rave;vres sèches s'ouvrirent et il articula à voix basse:

Prends-moi.

Hao le regarda à la lumière des éclairs. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même contre le mur de la caverne, ses bras pas sés autour de ses jambes pour les serrer contre lui, et ses joues et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Sa chemise ouverte, tachée de boue, avait glissé de son épaule gauche et ses cheveux, libérés de leur casque habi tuel, s'étalaient sur sa peau bronzée. Ses mains étaient éraflées, la droite saignait un peu. Son pantalon était déchiré et ses pieds étaient couverts de griffes, probablement parce qu'il avait couru dans des ronces, et il n'avait plus qu'une sandale. Hao releva les yeux et rencontra le regard brûlant de désespoir hargneux de son frère.

S'il te plaît.

Hao ouvrit la bouche, mais sa gorge était comme nouée et il ne dit rien. Il se rapprocha, plongeant dans l'ombre la silhouette tremblante de son petit frère, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Yoh se jeta brutalement à son cou et agrippa ses épaules, et Hao se mordit les lèv res en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

S'il te plaît...

Hao le repoussa légèrement pour l'embrasser, et ouvrit son pantalon.

_oxo_

_**— Yoh!**_

_Il releva la tête et ses ye ux vides rencontrèrent ceux furieux de son père. Yoh sourit, son sourire si innocent et angélique, et il entendit Mikihisa lâcher un soupir comme s'il était soulagé._

_Yoh posa doucement les mains sur le col de sa chemise et la déboutonna lentement. Il savait que tout le monde le regardait d'un air interloqué, mais il continua de défaire ses boutons au même rythme lent, en prenant son temps. Il défit le dernier bouton et enleva sa chemise. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête, attrapa ses cheveux à deux mains comme dans une queue de cheval, et les souleva._

_Il entendit un cri étouffé, mais ne sut pas de qui il étai t venu. Anna baissa la tête et il vit que ses poings fermés tremblaient._

_Il sentait presque les regards de sa famille suivre les longues lignes écarlates qui parcouraient son dos, puis se fixer sur les grosses traces rouges de son cou. Yoh sourit._

_— Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il calmement. Mais je n'en ai pas honte et je ne regrette rien._

_oxo_

La pluie qui dégoulinait encore de leurs cheveux se mêlait à la sueur qui perlait déjà sur leurs peaux nues. Yoh glissa ses mains dans les cheveux qu'il aimait tant et entrecroisa les doigts derrière la nuque de son frère, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Mais Hao ne voudrait jamais partir — pas sans lui.

Yoh émit un petit bruit étranglé tandis que les lèvres de Hao glissaient lentement sur la peau de sa poitrine, et dans les longs cheveux humides, ses doigts se resserrèrent.

_oxo_

_— Je ne regrette rien._

_oxo_

La porte claqua violemment, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour se poser sur Anna — tous les yeux, à part ceux de Chocolove qui inclina juste la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Jun jeta un coup d'oeil à l'expression sombre de l'itako et prit aussitôt la petite Seyrarm dans ses bras, murmurant à Opacho et Ludoseb qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Ludoseb geignit qu'il n'était m&eci rc;me pas huit heures, mais se tut lorsqu'Opacho lui montra la tête d'Anna, et suivit la grande Chinoise et la petite Africaine à l'étage. Les autres continuèrent de regarder Anna plus ou moins discrètement, tandis qu'ell e enlevait ses chaussures et détachait son bandana trempé.

— Anna-sama?

Tous les regards glissèrent de l'itako silencieuse à Tamao qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la cuisine, une casserole encore d&eac ute;goulinante à la main et un essuie de vaisselle sur l'épaule.

— Yoh-sama n'est pas rentré avec vous?

— Non, répondit Anna d'une voix sans timbre.

Elle tendit son foulard dégoulinant à la fille tte rose, qui le prit aussitôt pour aller l'essorer au-dessus de l'évier. Sans un mot, Pirika tendit à Anna une des couvertures normalement étalées sur le canapé ; la blonde hocha la tête en remerciement sile ncieux et drapa le tissu sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bruns s'attardèrent un instant sur le pansement sur la joue de l'Aïnou, mais Anna ne dit rien — mais par-dessus l'épaule de sa soeur, HoroHoro lui jeta un regard noir.

— Anna-sama, que s'est-il passé? reprit Tamao soudain de retour sur le seuil de sa cuisine. Où est Yoh-sama?

— Il ne reviendra pas ce soir, répondit-elle du même ton atone. Il s'est enfuit.

— Pourquoi?

Il y eut un long silence tandis que Pirika, HoroHoro, Ren, Manta, Faust, — et tous les autres, regardaient fixement Anna en attendant ses explications. Elle soupira.

— Les Asakura lui ont dit qu'il serait chassé de la famille s'il continuait à voir Hao.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Eh bien, deuxième fois qu'Anna conclut un chapitre.

Et ouiii, je saaaiiis, scénario cliché et classique, et je mérite mille fois la mort parce que pour ce qui est du lemon, non, je ne ferai pas plus que dans ce chapitre.

Porte du placard /s'agite dangereusement/

Voix de Mares sortant du placard : A MOOORT!

/sereine/ Mais vous ne me ferez rien, parce qu'il y aura peut-être encore du lime dans le prochain chapitre, et si vous me tuez je ne peux plus écrire. N'est-ce pas? n—n

Au fait, ayez voir mon profil.

/s'enfuit sous les huées et les tomates pourries/


	6. Chapitre 6

W00t, vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez mes chéris /serre ses reviewers bien-aimés dans ses bras/ J'ai été en Suède pendant trois semaines et chuis repartie presque directement pour la France, et dans une semaine je repars peut-être en Angleterre. Quel était le pourcentage de chances que j'update entre-temps ? n———n Mais heureusement l'inspiration m'est revenue et voyà le sixième chapitre tant attendu n.n Par contre j'ai la très nette impression que je vais oublier de répondre à certaines reviews...

Shaman-Anna: Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes même si t'aimes pas trop le couple principal n-n Tu es fan du Yona toi, non ? AAARGH, Seigneur, sauvez-nous des couples canon/se cache sous sa couverture/ Par contre, pour les couples secondaires tu vas être satisfaite je pense. (Et non, pas de PirikaxOpacho...)

Nagareboshi2: NAGAAA /huggg/ Maaah, vous êtres trop gentilles toi et Tenshi /hug Tenshi aussi/ J'vous adore. /yeux en coeurs larmes d'émotion/ Au fait, paardon de ne pas avoir reviewé ta fic tout de suite, j'étais en vacs é.è Hmmiam d'ailleurs, j'adore ce que t'écris toi aussi n———n

Seddy: Lol, voilà, voilà, ça arrive...

Fisou: Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été contente que tu dises ça /soupir de soulagement/ Je suis encore trop nerveuse pour écrire de vrais lemons, mais j'étais encore plus nerveuse de poster un lime quand tout le monde me menaçait de mort pour avoir un vrai lemon XD (qui n'arrivera jamais je pense, y a pus le temps...) Merchi bôcouuuuuuuuuuu /saute au cou de Fisou en pleurant de bonheur/

Sen Chizu: uUn.nUuu /centaines de gouttes de sueur de dix tonnes/ Eh... eh... eh... /tape comme une tarée sur son clavier/

Kataomoi: J'aime bien les histoires un peu tristes qui finissent bien n.n (mais j'aime bien les histoires méga-tristes qui finissent maaaaal, aussi n———n) Sinon, Anna qui va avertir les Asakura, c'est le coup classique pour (essayer de) casser une relation de Yoh avec un autre mec, surtout Hao... Méga-cliché, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée XD

Thealie: J'adore Tamao :) J'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire cette scène. Quant à ce qui lui arrive, hmm... faut lire ! n——n

Aurelien52: Ren tu peux le prendre, il va définitivement finir tout seul dans cette fic n—n (Quoique... avec Chocolove peut-être /s'enfuit en courant/)

cachoucat: Noooon, pas les mille et un tourments des revieweurs impatients ! O.O /se dépêche de peaufiner ce chapitre, le poster, et commencer le suivant/

Mares : Et je tiens à remercier personnellement Seddy et Aurelien52 pour leur soutien, sniff /émue/

Ouais, bah c'est pas trois obsédés qui me feront ralentir l'histoire pour faire un lemon /et fière en plus/

Mares /part en pleurant se consoler devant l'écran géant, cassette des jumeaux en pleine action dans le lecteur/

Leeet's gooooo donc... Premier couple secondaire révélé au grand jour et aux yeux incrédules des lecteurs et autres persos ! n.n

Azalée : ... _Premier_ couple _secondaire_ ? õ.Ô

Ouais, bon, façon de parler.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il faisait encore sombre au dehors ; en ouvrant silencieusement les volets du salon, Tamao s'arrêta un moment pour regarder l'horizon où la faible lueur du soleil commençait seulement à poindre. La fillette trottina vers le couloir d'entrée, ses pieds nus glissant sans bruit sur la moquette puis le plancher, et alla ouvrir les volets de la pièce commune. Elle enfila des chaussettes et rejoignit la cuisine, sa main droite activant automatiquement vers l'interrupteur alors que la gauche terminait de faire coulisser la porte.

Tamao alla ouvrir les volets, et après une seconde de réflexion et une petite grimace à l'odeur qui régnait dans la petite pièce, elle ouvrit aussi la fenêtre.

Puis elle enfila un tablier et se mit au travail. Kami-sama, ce qu'une dizaine de personnes pouvait manger rien qu'au petit déjeuner...

Elle n'avait pas refermé la porte. Aussi, lorsque quelqu'un entra en silence dans la cuisine et posa une main sur son épaule, elle manqua sauter au plafond.

— Tamao, fit une voix basse mais ferme.

La fillette crispa une main sur son coeur et inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis elle se retourna.

— Anna-sama? murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire, ses sourcils délicatement arqués dans une mimique interrogatrice.

Anna la fixa longuement droit dans les yeux, son regard inexpressif et ses lèves serrées, sa main agrippant toujours fermement l'épaule de Tamao. La fillette baissa aussitôt les yeux et crispa les doigts sur le manche de sa poêle, mais Anna ne cilla même pas et ne dit pas un mot.

Il y eut un long silence pesant, puis un sifflement strident le brisa sans prévenir et Tamao sursauta à nouveau ; Anna cligna seulement des yeux et regarda la bouilloire par réflexe. Puis elle ramena son regard sur Tamao, qui s'était remise à sa cuisine après avoir déposé la bouilloire sur la table.

— Tamao, répéta-t-elle à voix basse sans réfléchir.

La fillette lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule en commençant à couper le pain en tranches.

— Oui, Anna-sama? répéta-t-elle tranquillement.

Elle se retourna, la corbeille à pain entre les mains, et passa à côté de l'itako pour aller la déposer sur la table. La main d'Anna partit machinalement et Tamao se figea.

Anna la regarda bien en face, ses yeux bruns vides de toute émotion.

— Pardon.

Tamao cligna lentement ses grands yeux roses écarquillés de surprise, puis elle sourit doucement et dit quelque chose qu'Anna ne n'entendit pas, en refermant ses doigts sur la main que la blonde avait posé sur sa joue — sa joue droite.

Elle souriait vraiment, sincèrement, et ses doigts entouraient délicatement la main d'Anna — pour l'empêcher de l'enlever ou l'empêcher d'appuyer sur sa joue, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Sa joue était encore rouge vif, et ses doigts maladroitement enveloppés de bandages mal faits. Mais elle souriait quand même.

Elle lâcha doucement la main de l'itako et alla déposer sa corbeille de pain sur la table. Anna laissa son bras retomber mollement à son côté et suivit du regard la fillette s'activant dans la pièce.

Puis Tamao se retourna, un bol dans les mains et toujours sourire aux lèvres, et lui dit quelque chose qu'Anna n'écouta pas non plus.

Le bol que la fillette tenait, avait été offert à Anna par Yoh il y avait des années déjà, sans vraie raison, juste parce qu'il l'avait vu dans une vitrine et parce qu'il l'avait bien aimé, et parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné de cadeau d'anniversaire, vu qu'elle refusait de lui dire quand elle était née. Avant de le lui donner en souriant, il avait gravé "Anna" dans le fond avec un couteau. Elle ne l'avait pas montré, et avait d'ailleurs aussitôt envoyé son fiancé s'entraîner, mais elle avait été très touchée et avait toujours adoré ce bol.

Alors quand elle était entrée dans la cuisine ce soir-là, en revenant de la base de Hao, la première chose à laquelle son esprit engourdi avait pensé en voyant ce bol fut le grand sourire de Yoh lorsqu'il le lui avait offert. Le mot "Hypocrite" avait résonné dans sa tête — parmi des centaines d'injures — et elle avait voulu le fracasser comme si c'était la tête de Yoh.

Elle détourna la tête et quitta la pièce sans un mot, Tamao clignant des yeux en la regardant avec curiosité.

Quelque part à l'étage, un réveil-matin sonna, et Tamao se dépêcha de revenir à sa cuisine.

oxo

Yoh s'endormit peu avant le coucher du soleil. La tempête avait cessé sans qu'aucun des jumeaux ne le remarque, et à présent un silence serein régnait sur la plage déserte. Juste le son régulier des vagues et de la respiration de Yoh. Hao resserra automatiquement son étreinte autour de son petit frère et regarda la mer se teinter lentement du rouge du soleil.

Yoh ne pleurait plus, mais le sourire serein qu'il affichait habituellement dans son sommeil était cette fois absent. Les doigts de Hao suivirent distraitement les traces des larmes sur les joues pâles.

"Les Asakura allaient payer."

C'était la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel ces crétins avaient mis son frère. Rien que penser ce nom lui donnait envie de sang, liquide chaud sur ses mains et goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il n'aurait certainement pas trop de difficulté à convaincre Yoh de le laisser massacrer len-te-ment tous les membres de cette maudite famille qui était la sienne, l'un après l'autre. Mais...

Songeur, Hao s'adossa distraitement au mur rocheux de la caverne, regardant sans les voir les vagues qui s'écrasaient inlassablement sur les galets, et réfléchit. Yoh actuellement... très en rogne envers sa famille, pour ne pas dire plus. Sur le coup, il laisserait Hao le "venger", mais si Hao les trucidait tous, après Yoh serait fâché sur _lui_.

Lentement, Hao sourit. Les Asakura voulaient récupérer Yoh, Yoh voulait rester avec lui, et il voulait faire souffrir les Asakura. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable...

Le sourire de Hao s'élargit et il frotta tendrement sa joue aux cheveux de Yoh, qui gémit doucement dans son sommeil.

— Je t'aime, Yoh...

oxo

— Otô-san.

Yohmei soupira.

— Keiko.

La jeune femme s'avança en silence, ses longs cheveux noirs luisant à la lumière faible des chandelles. Yohmei avait toujours dit que Yoh lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais lorsque Keiko releva le menton et le regarda bien en face, ses yeux sombres étincelants de détermination, il eut plus l'impression de voir Hao que Yoh.

Elle ne dit rien, et Yohmei tira longuement sur sa pipe sans rien dire non plus, se contentant d'un affrontement visuel. Il savait très bien ce que pensait sa fille, Kino le lui avait assez répété.

Kino pensait la même chose, d'ailleurs. Kino avait bien connu Matamune, et Matamune avait bien connu Hao. Kino connaissait bien Anna aussi. Et Kino savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Un mois plus tôt, Kino lui avait dit qu'elle s'était trompée et que, même si Anna aimait Yoh à en crever, elle n'était pas celle pour lui.

Une semaine plus tôt, Kino lui avait dit que Hao avait des sentiments, en avait toujours eu, et était tout à fait capable d'aimer sincèrement.

La veille, Kino lui avait dit qu'elle pensait que Hao aimait vraiment Yoh.

Keiko avait connu Matamune et connaissait très bien Yoh. Yohmei n'avait pas envie d'écouter ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Mais elle le dit quand même.

— Otô-san, je sais que vous n'approuvez pas la relation de Yoh et Hao.

Il ferma les yeux.

— Mais ce sont mes fils.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle sourit, un sourire heureux et très doux, mais ce ne fut pas Yoh qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Je les soutiendrai jusqu'au bout.

La mère de Hao s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Yohmei soupira et posa sa pipe par terre. Sa famille était vraiment foutue en l'air.

oxo

**— AOUCH !**

Pirika glapit et se jeta au cou de son frère ("Onii-chan ! Ça va !") tandis que Ren se laissait tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir satisfait et soulagé. Oh, comme ce son lui avait manqué.

**— ¡&€§$¿£#¥ ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !**

Ren ouvrit un oeil vitreux pour regarder Horo d'un air totalement vide d'intérêt. L'Ainu bouillait (ce qui devait expliquer que la couleur de son visage rappelle celle d'un homard...) de fureur, une main sur la magnifique bosse ornant désormais son front.

— C'est trop calme ici, ces derniers temps, expliqua calmement le Chinois en refermant son oeil.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant Horo exploser et se mettre à brailler une nouvelle série de jurons (dont "KISAMARAAA!" et quelques mots qu'il n'avait jamais entendus et qui devaient être ainus). Puis la voix stridente de Pirika intervint, Anna se mit à gueuler depuis la cuisine, quelqu'un assomma Chocolove au milieu d'une phrase, et tout fut comme avant.

Enfin, presque.

Ren rouvrit son oeil et regarda un long moment le fauteuil préféré de Yoh, désormais vide.

Il soupira et referma l'oeil.

Yoh ne reviendrait sûrement pas de sitôt.

Pirika glapit et Ren rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Horo se ramasser une baffe d'Anna et sa soeur éclater en sanglots. Rien de nouveau, pensa-t-il en se préparant à revenir à sa tentative de sieste. Puis Pirika se jeta au cou de son frère, comme d'habitude, et voulut lui embrasser la joue là où Anna l'avait frappé.

Sauf qu'elle avait projeté Horo au sol et ce dernier tourna automatiquement la tête, surpris.

Ren cligna des yeux. Loucha. Se pinça la joue. Se pinça le bras. Se mordit la langue. Se frappa le front. Mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, Pirika était toujours assise à califourchon sur Horo, et ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Tamao entra dans la pièce et laissa tomber une assiette par terre en voyant la scène, et la bagarre reprit. Ren sourit et se cala plus confortablement contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les yeux grands ouverts pour ne pas rater l'engueulade des Usui.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

/yeux vitreux/ La fin est proooche, mes petits, la fin est proooooooooooooche...

Tsunami : Beurk, au passage.

Muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa, j'me suis trop marrée pour le dernier passage XD J'adore faire le point de vue de Ren n———n

Mares : O.O NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, HORO TU DEVAIS LE METTRE AVEC REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Bah nan, j'ai changé d'avis.

Mares : SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! (crève) X.X /sort son marteau de dix tonnes/

/faire disparaître le marteau avec ses pouvoirs surpuissants d'auteuse de fics/ Calmos. /claque des doigts et Mares se retrouve enfermée dans le placard/

Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Keiko ? Je l'aime bien moa n—n Je sais qu'elle réagirait probablement pas comme ça du tout, mais à ce stade du manga on connaît quasi rien de son caractère, donc là. Puis j'avais besoin que l'un des Asakura aide les jumeaux, et je refuse de rendre Mikihisa gentil. Beeeuh. J'ai pas fait ce passage comme je voulais mais bon, il est pas mal je pense.

Bon, baah, on se voit dans le prochain chapitre n.n (qui sera le dernier sans compter l'épilogue, normalement. Aaah, ma fic adorée se termine...) Merci à vous tous pour vos zentilles reviouzes /bisous/

Azalée : "Continuez comme ça", c'est ça, hein ? -.-U

Comment t'as deviné /sourire d'ange complet avec l'auréole cadeau à l'achat de deux ailes blanches/


	7. Chapter 7

J'ai passé des _semaines_ à essayer de commencer celui-ci, avant même de terminer et poster le chapitre 6 j'ai essayé de commencé celui-ci et NIET. Et un jour ou deux après avoir posté le chap' 6, je me suis dit "Ayez, cette fois tu DOIS le faire, Aza", et j'ai écrit les deux tiers d'une traite. Terminé le lendemain matin. W00t, la preuve qu'il suffit d'un peu de motivation, en plus je l'aime bien n——n

**Disclaimer:** WAAAH, je l'ai oublié dans le dernier chap ! O.O Bon, pas grave, tout le monde se doute bien que si Shaman King était à moi, les jumeaux passeraient leur temps dans un placard, Lyserg aurait pas rejoint les X-Laws, Horo aurait pas l'air débile, et ceci serait le scénario original et pas une bête fanfiction.

**Warnings:** Yaoi twincest, inceste, yuri, shôjo-ai... la totale! n—n Et peut-être gros mots, chais plus. Et fin.

Seddy : Comme je l'ai dit, pas de lemon n——n Plus le temps, nyéhéhé. Contente que t'aimes bien Keiko n.n

Aurelien52 : ... _/a le sentiment de parler dans le vide/_Paas deeuh leemoonneuh y'ai dit...

Fisou : Keiko obtient des réactions positives, on dirait n.n _/blinks/_ Hmm, trèès bonne idée de drabble ça o.o JVAIS LE FAIRE ! _/méga motivée/_

Sen Chizu : MAAAAAAH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, PAS LE SAAAAAABRE ! _/se grouille de terminer/_

Morphine : Le TamaoxAnna t'étais prévenue, pas de surprise :-P

cachoucat : _/soupir soulagé/_ Oui, voilà, Aza travaille bien dernièrement n.n

Kataomoi : Yup, Keiko a définitivement fait l'unanimité n.n Aza contente !

Et mainant, leeeet's goooooooooooo !

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yoh soupira. Revenir à la "maison" en silence, au petit matin, était devenu presque normal pour lui, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il retourna entre ses mains la lettre soigneusement pliée, mal à l'aise.

Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui, mais il avait fait son choix. Peut-être pas le bon, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Entre Hao et ses amis, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à choisir Hao. Et maintenant, _maintenant_, il commençait à douter.

Il faisait confiance à Hao. Plus ou moins. Hao était parfois complètement taré. Hao aimait la violence, le sang, Hao riait aux éclats en regardant des humains hurler et se tordre de douleur dans les flammes, il le savait. Mais...

_Hao a changé_, se répéta-t-il mentalement. _Hao a changé, il t'aime, tu l'aimes, alors fais-lui confiance._

Hao l'aimait. Enfin, il en avait l'air. Mais Yoh l'aimait, lui, Yoh lui faisait confiance, et c'était trop tard de toute façon, alors ça ne servait à rien, il fallait lui faire confiance et espérer que tout se passerait bien.

Il soupira et ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

Trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Il n'était que six heures du matin, mais Opacho était assise sur un coussin, devant la table. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lui tira la langue.

— Yoh-sama a pris son temps, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, déposant son crayon sur la table pour croiser les bras.

— Gomen, Opacho, s'excusa-t-il tandis que sa main volait à sa nuque comme toujours.

Le papier semblait étrangement froid contre sa peau, et le bruit qu'il fit en se froissant légèrement lui donna envie de grincer des dents.

Il vint s'agenouiller à côté d'Opacho et posa une main douce mais ferme sur sa frêle épaule ; la fillette le regarda gravement.

— Hao et moi, on s'en va. Tu veux venir ?

Elle hocha immédiatement la tête, se leva, épousseta son poncho orange et se retourna.

— Seyrarm, murmura-t-elle.

Yoh cligna des yeux et vit le petit visage inexpressif de Seyrarm sortir de sous une couverture. La petite fille les regarda un long moment, sans rien dire, puis elle se dégagea de la couverture et se rapprocha.

— Au revoir, Seyrarm, dit gravement Opacho.

Seyrarm cligna des yeux tandis que l'enfant africaine lui donnait un bisou sur la joue. Seyrarm regarda autour d'elle et prit quelque chose sur la table, qu'elle tendit ensuite à Opacho.

C'était une feuille de papier avec un mouton dessiné au crayon rose dessus. Dans un coin, Seyrarm avait maladroitement écrit son nom en katakana, comme Tamao lui avait montré.

Opacho sourit et roula la feuille comme un parchemin. Seyrarm se pencha et pressa sa petite bouche sur la joue brune, ayant vaguement compris le geste.

— Au revoir, Opacho, répéta-t-elle tout aussi gravement.

Yoh sourit, Opacho lui tendit les bras en serrant le rouleau de papier dans son petit poing, et ils partirent.

Dans le salon, Seyrarm retourna sous sa couverture, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil désintéressé à la lettre laissée sur la table.

oxo

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle autour de lui, leurs visages levés vers lui avec la même expression sur leurs traits si différents. Ils attendaient qu'il parle, qu'il leur dise pourquoi il les avait réunis, qu'il leur dise ce qu'il avait de si important à leur apprendre.

Hao inspira à fond. Il n'avait jamais eu le trac — Asakura Hao n'avait jamais le trac, il était beaucoup trop charismatique et conscient de l'être pour ça — mais là, leurs dizaines d'yeux fixés sur lui le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise.

Probablement à cause de ce qu'il avait à leur dire cette fois.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois.

— Je m'en vais.

_Et ayez, tu vois, c'est sorti tout seul. Maintenant, continue. Ne les regarde pas, ne te demande quelles têtes ils font, enchaîne._

— Je suis amoureux de ma très chère moitié, Yoh.

_Ne les regarde pas. C'est ça, regard fixé sur le mur, au-dessus de la tête de Mari. Voilà, c'est bien._

— Oui, amoureux, et à en crever.

_Imagine le sourire de Yoh. Ça va t'aider._

— Le grraand Asakura Hao a été vaincu, il s'en va pour quelques temps avec son petit frère. Et se retire du Shaman Fight au passage.

_Ça marche drôlement bien, ce truc. Yoh t'as toujours fait cet effet là, ne ?_

— Vous êtes libérés de toutes vos obligations envers moi. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et m'oublier, je ne reviendrai jamais vous ennuyer. Vous pouvez continuer le Shaman Fight, vous pouvez essayer de tuer ce qui reste des X-Laws, vous pouvez allez rigoler avec les potes de Yoh, vous pouvez aller vivre parmi les humains, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez — je m'en fous.

_Yoh..._

— Je m'en vais.

_... est la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée._

— Otôto et moi partons avec Spirit of Fire dans moins d'une heure. Opacho viendra probablement avec nous. Vous, faites ce que vous voulez. Et Blokken, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu ailles dire à la princesse Saati que je pense sincèrement qu'elle fera une bonne Shaman Queen pour ce demi-millénaire.

Hao expira, se leva, et marcha vers la porte — balayant du regard, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les visages de ceux qui avaient été ses sujets, tandis qu'il passait devant eux. Blokken grattait ce-qui-lui-tenait-lieu-de-front d'un air très surpris, mais il hocha (plus ou moins) la tête en signe d'acquiescement, les yeux dans le vague. Rackist s'était évanoui. La mâchoire de Zan Chin était enfoncée dans le sol et Peyote se frottait le crâne ; l'étagère de bois, auparavant accrochée au mur au-dessus de sa tête, s'était détachée. Kanna toussait désespérément, comme si elle venait juste de s'étrangler, et Tarvein lui tapait dans le dos ; Hao remarqua qu'il lui avait emprunté une clope, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Matilda enfonçait et faisait tourner ses doigts dans ses oreilles comme pour les déboucher. Et Marion le regardait en clignant des yeux, tête penchée sur le côté, pas stupéfaite mais un peu étonnée quand même.

Hao s'arrêta sur le seuil. Dans son dos, Kanna continuait de tousser et Zan Chin commençait à crier qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Par-dessus son épaule, il envoya un clin d'oeil au groupe sous le choc.

— Au fait, Macchi, Mari, félicitations.

Matilda rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais Mari sourit et se glissa dans ses bras avec un petit gloussement ravi.

Hao leur sourit une dernière fois et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le ciel était bleu et dégagé, et Spirit of Fire attendait.

oxo

Lorsque Tamao descendit les escaliers ce matin-là, Seyrarm roula comme un tonneau jusqu'à la table, étendit son petit bras pour prendre la lettre, et, toujours enveloppée dans sa couverture, roula de la même façon jusqu'à Tamao qui souriait, attendrie. La jeune voyante la remercia en souriant, et Seyrarm roula jusqu'au canapé où elle lova en petite boule aux creux des coussins, couverture sur la figure.

Tamao déplia la feuille de papier et commença à la lire tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, et se figea brusquement au milieu du couloir.

— Non ?... laissa-t-elle échapper, les yeux écarquillés fixés sur les premières lignes.

Puis, tandis qu'elle approchait la fin de sa lecture, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et s'agrandit progressivement, et elle rayonnait en posant la lettre sur la table de la cuisine.

— Bravo, Yoh-sama, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à sa cuisine.

Par pure précaution, elle rangea _le_ bol d'Anna dans une armoire avant que l'itako ne lise la lettre à son tour.

oxo

Yoh le rejoignit, un sourire fatigué flottant sur les lèvres, et déposa Opacho endormie dans la main de Spirit of Fire, avant de prendre la main que son jumeau lui tendait pour l'aider à grimper. Hao lui sourit et agita la couverture qui le recouvrait ; Yoh vint se blottir contre lui avec un soupir heureux.

— D'où ça sort, ça ?

— Keiko est venue les amener, répondit Hao tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Avec de la nourriture et de l'argent, sans l'autorisation des autres Asakura. Cette femme est géniale !

— Bah forcément, c'est Oka-san, rappela Yoh en bâillant.

— Oka-san, répéta Hao doucement.

Yoh lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais son frère semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors il se contenta de frotter son visage dans son cou. Hao cligna des yeux et lui sourit.

— Spirit of Fire.

Le gigantesque fantôme leva la main au niveau de ses yeux pour regarder son maître.

— On y va.

L'esprit hocha la tête et s'envola silencieusement.

Yoh agita la main en au-revoir lorsqu'ils survolèrent le bâtiment où ses amis dormaient encore. Hao le prit dans ses bras par-derrière et souffla machinalement dans son oreille. Yoh explosa de rire.

— Nii-san, tu me chatouilles !

Hao sourit et lui lécha le cou.

— Nii-saaaHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA !

oxo

Yohmei l'attendait devant la maison, bras croisés, pipe à la bouche et sourcils froncés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Elle ouvrit la porte en silence.

— Keiko, réponds immédiatement !

Elle rentra dans la maison et se retourna.

— Je suis allée dire au revoir à mes fils.

Elle sourit gentiment et referma la porte au nez de son père.

oxo

Seyrarm tira légèrement sur la jupe de Tamao en lui montrant la fenêtre, et suivant son regard, Tamao aperçut l'énorme forme rouge de Spirit of Fire, et deux têtes brunes. Elle sourit et leur agita la main en signe d'au-revoir, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient trop haut pour la distinguer.

Puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et le sourire de Tamao s'élargit un peu plus.

— Ohayô, Anna-sama.

oxo

Blotti tout contre Hao, son souffle chaud dans sa nuque et ses bras autour de lui, Yoh se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait hésité à partir avec lui.

Et puis Hao pencha la tête et murmura doucement dans son oreille trois mots, trois fameux petits mots qui rendaient le monde heureux, trois mots qu'il avait longtemps attendus, trois mots qui lui assurèrent que oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Alors Yoh sourit et embrassa doucement son frère.

Le ciel était tout autour d'eux, et les yeux de Hao brillaient et il souriait.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hao...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Oka-san : Maman

**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**(etc pendant trois heures)**AAAAAAAAAAW !** C'est fini ! O.O

Azalée : Non ! O.O

Mares : KWA ! C'EST FINI ALORS QUE HORO EST TOUJOURS AVEC PIRIKA !

Tsunami : Merci mon Dieu... _/soupir soulagé/_

Ouaip ! Mainant je dois poster l'épilogue ! n.n

Tsunami : _/pleure/_

Mares : JE VEUX DU HOROXREN ! _/furax/_

n.n _/utilise ses supers-pouvoirs d'auteuse de fic pour enfermer Mares dans son placard favori/ _Un peu de changement ne fait de mal à personne n.n

Mares : _/tape sur la porte du placard/_ A MOOOOOOOOOOOOORT ! è.é HONTE SUR TOI !

_/l'ignore/_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Des commentaires un peu plus constructifs que "c'était génial" ou "c'était nul", please ? _/chibi-eyes suppliants/_

Et au fait, **NON, C'ETAIT PAS DU OPACHOXSEYRARM** ! _/se tape la tête dans un mur/_ ELLES ONT A PEINE CINQ OU SIX ANS!

Azalée : _/morte de rire/_


	8. Epilogue

Et voilà donc l'épilogue. Après ça c'est fini fini. Eh bah...

Ah, au fait, si quelqu'un trouve trace de Jeanne, Lyserg, Marco ou n'importe lequel des X-Laws dans cette fic... félicitations n.nU Je suis presque sûre de les avoir tout le temps oubliés. Donc, je me foule pas et je parle pas d'eux du tout, na n——n Pardon Lyserguichou mais t'es trop dur à insérer dans ce genre de fic.

**Disclaimer:** Nopee ! Shaman King n'est définitivement pas à moi, malheureusement, ça aurait fait une meilleure fin que celle de l'anime je pense _/death glare pas content/_

**Warning :** Nyéhéhéhé ! Shônen-ai, yaoi, shôjo-ai, yuri, inceste, twincest, tabac et alcool. Mais ça va, ils sont majeurs maintenant.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les choses changent, en quatre ans.

La porte d'entrée avait été remplacée. La petite cloche qui sonnait doucement dès que quelqu'un entrait, avait disparu.

Les cheveux d'Anna étaient plus foncés que dans ses souvenirs, et tirés en chignon. Ses mains avaient toujours l'air (trompeur) fragiles et inoffensives, mais ses ongles étaient un peu plus longs, et vernis. Ses yeux bruns étaient plus brillants, plus chauds, plus vivants, et il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement maquillée. Le long collier bleu était toujours là, mais le bracelet avec disparu. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sourit et vint lui serrer la main.

— Ça faisait longtemps, Ren.

— Oui. Jun n'a pas pu venir, elle est en voyage d'affaires ou je ne sais quoi, elle m'a demandé de l'excuser.

Elle hocha la tête et le conduisit au salon. Les fenêtres avaient de nouveaux rideaux, du même rouge vif que le nouveau fauteuil.

— Tamao ! Ren est arrivé.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Tamao passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle sourit largement mais ne bougea pas.

— Bienvenue, Ren-san. Je suis désolée, le repas n'est pas encore...

— Je vais t'aider, proposa-t-il.

Elle sourit à nouveau et disparut dans les profondeurs de sa cuisine. Il alla la rejoindre ; sur le mur, à côté de la porte, il y avait un petit tableau, représentant deux jeunes filles sous un cerisier en fleurs.

Les cheveux de Tamao étaient toujours du même rose vif, mais ils avaient poussé. Ils ondulaient entre ses omoplates à chacun de ses mouvements, et elle les remettait tout le temps derrière ses oreilles. Elle n'avait plus de bandages autour de ses doigts, bien sûr ; même pas une cicatrice, apparemment. Elle souriait beaucoup, rougissait peu. Elle lui dit quoi faire clairement et sans bafouiller, et prononça plusieurs fois son nom simplement, sans ce satané suffixe. Ses fantômes flottaient sans but autour des étagères, étrangement calmes.

Alors que Ren terminait de préparer la sauce, il entendit des voix dans le couloir et la porte d'entrée se refermer lourdement. Tamao sourit et hocha la tête lorsqu'il la regarda, alors il déposa son bol et sa cuillère et alla voir dans le couloir.

— Hey, Ren !

HoroHoro souriait toujours de la même façon, largement et de toutes ses dents, mais l'ombre d'une barbe mal rasée rendait ce sourire très différent ; ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et comme il ne portait plus de bandeau, ils tombaient dans ses yeux et sur son front. Ren sourit en retour et lui serra la main, et embrassa Pirika sur la joue lorsqu'elle apparut derrière Anna. Sa longue natte bleue tressautait en rythme tandis qu'elle sautillait le long du couloir, rayonnante. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés à ceux de son frère et il souriait doucement en se laissant entraîner dans le salon.

Pirika alla saluer Tamao, et quand Ren voulut revenir l'aider la jeune Ainu lui ferma la porte au nez. Il retint un petit rire en se souvenant de la trouille qu'il lui inspirait des années plus tôt, lorsqu'un regard de sa part lui faisait regarder ses pieds, un geste lui arrachait un couinement et un mot suffisait à la faire détaler.

Les gens changent.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le salon, HoroHoro parlait très normalement avec Anna, et ils accueillirent Ren dans la conversation sans broncher. Le champ de fuki se développait très bien, un petit Koropokkuru était né deux jours plus tôt. Non, Anna n'avait pas de nouveau petit copain, merci. Les Asakura n'avaient pas beaucoup donné de nouvelles, mais Keiko était venue vivre avec Anna et Tamao à l'auberge après le Shaman Fight ; elle et Ryû devraient bientôt rentrer du supermarché, d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour Ryû, il avait mal interprété quelque chose que Keiko avait dit et croyait qu'elle et Mikihisa avaient divorcé. Kororo disait toujours "Klup".

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et Ren se demanda pourquoi Anna n'avait pas fait installer de sonnette, parce que c'était assez dérangeant. Anna retourna dans le salon suivie d'un Faust souriant et dégoulinant — Ren et Horo tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour regarder par la fenêtre, et s'apercevoir qu'il pleuvait des cordes à présent.

Faust laissa Anna se charger de son large manteau trempé, et Ren remarqua avec surprise qu'il avait pris du poids. Alors qu'auparavant on pouvait compter ses côtes à travers le tissu, Faust semblait plus sain, plus solide ; les énormes cernes mauves étaient oubliées et il souriait joyeusement. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et la petite fleur rouge sur son vieux chapeau informe semblait fraîche. Eliza, elle, n'avait absolument pas changé ; elle avait toujours le même sourire doux tandis qu'elle observait d'un regard tendre son mari.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Keiko et Ryû rentrèrent, ruisselants, grelottants, deux sacs plastiques dans chaque main, mais souriants de toutes leurs dents ; Chocolove et Manta les suivaient, dans le même état et chargé de la même façon. Tout le monde leur fonça dessus pour les aider et les saluer.

Manta avait beaucoup grandi. Il n'était pas gigantesque pour autant, mais il n'était plus beaucoup plus petit que Ren ; une dizaine de centimètres de différence, peut-être. Le sommet de sa tête atteignait l'épaule de HoroHoro. En tous cas, il était visiblement capable de porter des sacs plastiques. Sa tête toujours aussi ronde était un peu rouge et il était essoufflé, mais il souriait largement.

Chocolove avait un peu grossi, portait un blouson de cuir, et avait rasé sa coupe afro ; ça faisait bizarre de penser que quatre ans plus tôt, cet homme portait une drôle de jupe et se déguisait en cake au fromage. Par contre, il avait toujours le même humour douteux, et il était toujours aveugle, bien sûr. Il pencha la tête pour écouter, renifla un peu l'air, et se dirigea vers Ren avec un grand sourire pour lui serrer la main — percutant Pirika en chemin, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé à la connaissance de Ren. Manque de pratique, probablement. Ren remarqua la canne blanche passée dans sa ceinture.

Ryû, par contre, n'avait pas changé du tout ; les mêmes larges épaules et carrure gigantesque, les mêmes gros bras poilus, la même banane ridicule, le même grand sourire chaleureux. Il salua Pirika avec empressement, des coeurs dans les yeux, mais il éclata de rire lorsque HoroHoro attira sa soeur contre lui d'un air farouchement protecteur, et alla déposer ses sacs dans la cuisine.

— Nous avons rencontrés Manta-kun et Chocolove-san en allant au supermarché, alors ils nous ont accompagnés, expliqua Keiko en tendant un sac à Anna. Ils sont arrivés d'Amérique il y a quelques heures.

Ren n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Asakura Keiko. Les mères ne lui avaient jamais paru très importantes. Mais quatre ans après leur départ, la mère de Hao et Yoh avait envoyé une lettre à tous les compagnons de ses fils qu'elle avait pu contacter, disant qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles d'eux et leur demandant de venir à l'auberge si cela les intéressait.

Apparemment, tous les amis de Yoh avaient répondu présents.

Restait à voir si certains de la bande de Hao se ramèneraient.

Keiko avait l'air fatiguée, mais heureuse. Elle souriait largement en écartant ses longs cheveux noirs collés dans ses yeux, et serra tout le monde dans ses bras malgré les protestations, semblant prendre du plaisir à imbiber de pluie ses pauvres invités. Ren se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas eu droit à une mère comme ça, puis il décida que c'était très bien qu'elle soit la mère de Yoh et Hao.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et tout le monde se retourna. Il y eut un silence, puis Keiko coinça avec peine une longue mèche, d'où des gouttes de pluie continuaient de couler, derrière son oreille, et sourit.

— Marion Phauna, ... Matilda Matisse... et Kanna Biskmarch, c'est bien ça ? Ravie de vous voir parmi nous, je suis Asakura Keiko.

— Pour les gens gentils, Marion c'est Mari, indiqua aussitôt la blonde.

De la coiffure à la robe, en passant par la poupée déglinguée et sa main droite cramponnée à celle de la rousse à côté d'elle, Mari était exactement telle que Ren l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, quatre ans plus tôt. Mais son visage rond de petite fille avait adopté des traits plus durs, plus adultes, qui ne lui allaient pas. Ses yeux verts éclatants semblaient presque choquants, au mauvais endroit dans son visage.

Debout tout près d'elle, Matilda mit sa main libre sur hanche et envoya au groupe muet un sourire en tranche de courge. Ses cheveux roux trempés étaient collés à son front, son cou et ses épaules, et Ren la trouva très bizarre sans ses couettes. Elle portait une salopette en jean usé jusqu'à la trame, et son ancien look de sorcière était définitivement oublié.

— On se demandait c'qui était arrivé à notre Hao-sama ces dernières années, déclara-t-elle, alors quand on a reçu votre lettre j'ai téléphoné à Kanna et on a toutes pris le premier avion.

Keiko sourit.

— Je suis contente pour lui. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très heureux de vous revoir.

Il y eut un grand silence.

— Pardon ! lâcha Horo, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, reprit Keiko avec un sourire angélique. J'ai moi-même reçu une lettre de Yoh et Hao il y a deux semaines. Ils annonçaient qu'ils viendraient visiter aujourd'hui. Ils devraient bientôt arriver.

Graaand silence.

C'était une chose que d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Yoh. Mais le revoir brutalement après quatre ans, sans avoir rien su de lui pendant tout ce temps, et confronter son grand frère au passage, même maintenant... c'était autre chose. Autre chose qui demandait une préparation, et Keiko avait visiblement pris du plaisir à balancer la bombe maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là et que l'arrivée des jumeaux était imminente.

— Dire que je croyais en avoir fini avec tout ça... marmonna Kanna en sortant une boîte de clopes d'une poche intérieur de son veston.

Keiko se mordit distraitement la lèvre, un peu gênée, mais Anna n'hésita pas et vint se planter pile devant la femme qui se cherchait une cigarette sèche. Kanna était plus grande qu'elle d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres, mais même si la blonde devait lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle semblait beaucoup plus impressionnante.

— Invitée ou pas, tu ne fumeras pas dans ma maison, déclara d'un ton très calme, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs d'alarme.

Kanna haussa un sourcil et lentement, alluma sa cigarette et la leva vers sa bouche ; Mari se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise, et Matilda l'entraîna un peu plus loin en secouant la tête, l'air de dire "je ne suis pas responsable".

Kanna referma ses lèvres sur le tube de papier, prit une grande bouffée et souffla délibérément la fumée dans le visage d'Anna, qui ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Mais les deux femmes sursautèrent lorsqu'une main se referma avec autorité sur la cigarette qui s'éteignit aussitôt.

— Crois-moi, Kanna, tu ferais mieux de ne pas la contrarier.

Il y eut un nouveau long silence, puis la porte se referma et une tornade orange se précipita vers Keiko en criant "OKA-SAN!". Ren cligna des yeux et sourit. Yoh freina brutalement devant sa mère, puis, voyant qu'elle était déjà aussi humide que lui, la serra dans ses bras sans plus hésiter.

Son visage bronzé appuyé sur l'épaule de sa mère était rayonnant. Keiko écarta les mèches sombres collées sur son son front et y déposa un petit baiser, et son fils sourit largement en la lâchant. Puis il se retourna et regarda son frère.

Hao jeta la cigarette éteinte dans une petite poubelle à côté de la porte, coinça tranquillement une longue mèche dégoulinante derrière son oreille — dans une mimique exacte du geste de Keiko —, et rendit son regard à Opacho, qui était debout à côté de lui, mains sur les hanches, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Hao lâcha un tout petit soupir et fit lentement glisser son regard sur Yoh, dans la même position, puis sur Keiko.

Il s'humecta les lèvres d'un petit coup de langue et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, l'air soudain terriblement nerveux. Ren se pinça, juste pour être sûr.

— O...

Hao déglutit.

— O-Oka... san ?

Keiko eut un doux sourire et ouvrit largement les bras.

Hao s'y précipita.

Yoh émit un petit bruit s'apparentant à "SQUEE!" et passa les bras autour de sa minuscule famille trempée. Puis Hao laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot, et Ren pinça Horo pour le coup.

Au milieu des cris de l'Ainu, il entendit à peine Hao ajouter, d'une voix un peu étranglée :

— Et Kanna, je croyais t'avoir dit que fumer est très mauvais pour la santé.

oxo

Yoh avait changé ; pas de beaucoup, mais tout de même. Il souriait toujours, mais moins largement, presque moins sincèrement, et il semblait un peu tendu au milieu de ses anciens amis. Ses yeux étaient sombres, pensifs, attentifs, et la petite étincelle ne s'y allumait plus que lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Hao. Il avait grandi, ses traits avaient mûri et perdu leur innocence, ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus longs et sombres, quoique ce pût être juste à cause de la pluie. Ren vit un petit anneau doré au lobe de son oreille gauche et soupira.

Hao, par contre, semblait toujours le même. Il avait de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles — deux grands anneaux dorés avec de petites étoiles en 'pendentifs' —, ses cheveux était encore plus longs et retenus en queue de cheval, et il portait un blouson et un jeans, mais son regard était toujours aussi brûlant et mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise que quatre ans auparavant. Comment Yoh pouvait-il faire confiance à ce type ? se demanda Ren en prenant machinalement un verre de champagne que lui tendait Tamao.

Puis Yoh se glissa sans prévenir sous le bras de Hao, un quartier d'orange dans la bouche et un autre dans la main qu'il tendait à son frère, et Hao sourit en le prenant sans se faire prier. Et Ren comprit.

Hao avala son bout de fruit et déposa un baiser tout simple sur la joue de Yoh — simple mais dégoulinant de jus d'orange... — et les jumeaux sourirent à l'unisson, et le sourire de Hao était tout aussi sincère et humain que celui de Yoh. Les flammes disparurent complètement de ses yeux, et Keiko caressa machinalement les têtes humides de ses fils en passant à côté d'eux.

Ren fit la moue et détourna la tête.

Puis il dût la re-détourner dans l'autre sens, car Horo et Pirika était assis sur le canapé à côté de lui et s'embrassaient tendrement, et il venait de se rappeler à quel point ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ren se prit une gorgée de champagne en maudissant l'amour fraternel, et fit un croche-pied à Ryû qui suivait Keiko avec des coeurs dans les yeux.

oxo

Hao et Yoh ne dirent pas grand-chose d'eux. Juste qu'ils étaient très heureux et qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain matin. Puis, comme Anna les regardait fixement sans rien dire, Yoh ajouta qu'ils voyageaient un peu partout dans le monde, avec Spirit of Fire et la petite Opacho.

La petite Opacho qui n'était plus si petite que ça, en fait ; elle devait approcher ses dix ans. Lorsqu'elle avait fini par lâcher les basques des jumeaux (après que tous les invités aient jurés sur leurs têtes respectives qu'ils ne feraient rien à son Hao-sama), elle s'était baladée discrètement dans toute la maison, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose mais n'adressant la parole à personne. Finalement, Tamao lui demanda gentiment si elle voulait de l'aide, et Opacho répondit qu'elle cherchait Seyrarm.

Tamao s'informa donc auprès de Keiko, qui fut très évasive dans sa réponse. Les enfants Munzer étaient restés sous la garde de Mikihisa, et elle ne disait plus jamais rien à propos de son mari. (Ni du reste de la famille Asakura, à part Hao et Yoh, d'ailleurs.) Ryû semblait sûr et certain de leur séparation, et Tamao commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas raison.

En tous cas, Seyrarm n'était pas venue et ne viendrait pas, et Opacho resta à bouder sur la table de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Tamao lui donne une tasse de chocolat chaud. Un instant, la jeune fille pensa à en apporter une à Pirika aussi, puis elle se rappela que Pirika avait disparu avec son frère une heure plus tôt. Ils devaient être quelque part dans le jardin, mais personne n'avait envie d'aller les chercher. "Autant qu'ils fassent leurs cochonneries ailleurs", avait grogné Ren, en même temps que Mari couinait qu'ils étaient adorables.

Pendant que Ren et Mari se gueulaient dessus et que Matilda tentait tant bien que mal de calmer sa petite amie, Tamao avait remarqué les yeux d'Anna pensifs, fixés sur les deux filles l'une après l'autre. Kanna l'avait remarqué aussi, visiblement, car elle vint s'asseoir à côté de l'Itako et lui dit à voix basse quelque chose qu'un "KIISAMAA!" de Ren couvrit. Anna sembla répondre très sèchement à l'Allemande, mais celle-ci ricana et répliqua quelque chose qui fit rougir la blonde. Pour une raison ou une autre, Anna avait regardé Tamao à ce moment-là, et la jeune fille avait aussitôt détourné les yeux, honteuse.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Tamao sourit, sachant parfaitement qui c'était.

Anna n'avait jamais été du genre bavarde, ne serait jamais du genre à faire une déclaration d'amour, mais elle était décidément du genre entreprenante quand elle s'y mettait. Ça lui avait pris quatre ans, mais lorsque Tamao se retourna pour la regarder ce soir-là, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres souriantes et ses joues rosies, Anna prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

oxo

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, Horo boudait d'avance à la perspective de devoir dire au revoir aux jumeaux aussi tôt. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Yoh, et il s'était rendu compte la veille que Hao était tout à fait supportable, et même plutôt sympa. Ils commençaient tout juste à s'amuser, et les jumeaux repartaient déjà.

Contrairement à Ryû, qui fondit presque en larmes, il fut donc absolument ravi lorsque Mikihisa frappa à la porte. Les jumeaux refusèrent catégoriquement d'aller le saluer (Yoh se blottit dans les bras de Hao, l'air terriblement mal à l'aise) , alors Keiko resta dehors avec lui. Ryû, le nez et le front écrasés contre la vitre d'une fenêtre, leur apprit d'un air sombre que leurs parents "discutaient".

La cause de la joie d'Horo, cependant, n'était pas directement liée à la venue d'Asakura Mikihisa. Naaan, il n'avait jamais aimé ce mec. Par contre, le vieux avait amené les enfants Munzer avec lui.

Opacho n'avait plus vu Seyrarm depuis quatre ans, Keiko et Mikihisa semblaient à voir un tas de choses à mettre au point, Ludoseb et Kanna étaient déjà en train de se gueuler dessus et Anna s'était enfermée dans la cuisine avec Tamao. Alors les jumeaux n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

— Nii-san, je crois qu'on va devoir ralonger notre séjour ici d'au moins vingt-quatre heures, décréta Yoh en souriant à la vue du joyeux bordel régnant déjà dans le salon.

Hao soupira.

— Yoh, à ma connaissance, tu n'es ni aveugle, ni sourd. On est _déjà_ restés ici vingt-quatre heures, et tu vois ce souk !

Le sourire de Yoh s'élargit.

— Cette maison a eu trop de calme ces quatre dernières années, sourit-il. Tant qu'on est là, autant l'animer un peu, nan ?

Hao secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, mais il souriait. Yoh laissa échapper un petit gloussement ravi et frotta son visage dans le cou de son frère.

oxo

Hao et Yoh avaient rapidement calmé Kanna et Ludoseb, surprise. Enfin, pas tout à fait, à la réflexion. Par contre, Ren avait vraiment du mal à comprendre comment ils avaient réussi à les faire jouer aux cartes ensemble — et comment Ludoseb savait-il jouer au poker, d'abord !

Horo avait trouvé une bouteille de sake intacte en-dessous d'un canapé, et lui, les jumeaux, Chocolove, Mari et Matilda semblaient complètement ivres. Vision d'horreur.

Pirika s'occupait d'Opacho et Seyrarm, jetant juste un coup d'oeil distrait à son frère de temps en temps, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas _trop_ de bêtises. Un instant, ses engueulades avec son frère manquèrent à Ren — puis il se rappela qu'elle trouvait toujours un moyen de rejeter la faute sur _lui_.

Faust était assis sur le canapé et regardait les autres mettre le salon à sac en souriant ; assis à côté de lui (parce qu'il était désormais trop grand et lourd pour aller sur ses genoux, probablement), Manta essayait mollement de le faire réagir et lui faire comprendre qu'Anna ne serait pas contente d'apprendre qu'il n'avait même pas tenté d'arrêter le désastre.

Mais Anna était toujours dans la cuisine. Avec Tamao. Et Ren avait le sentiment qu'elles n'en sortiraient pas de sitôt.

Keiko et Mikihisa étaient partis quelque part, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle Ryû était en train de vider une des bouteilles qu'il venait de remonter de la cave avec Horo.

Ren changea distraitement de position dans son fauteuil, observant toujours le décor d'apocalypse.

Les choses changent, en quatre ans. Les gens aussi. Mais pas tant que ça, finalement.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

WOUHOU ! Tout à fait fini, cette fois n——n Ça fait bizaaarre, je me souviens de quand j'ai écris le one-shot original, le premier chapitre de cette fic ; je me demandais si j'arriverais à faire plusieurs chapitres ou si je me dégonflerais. C'est pas allé trop mal, hein ? n—n

Tsunami : _/s'évente/_ Ouf, Dieu merci, cette horreur est enfin terminée...

Mares : Ouais ç.ç _/tête d'enterrement/_

C'est bon, pleure pas, j'ai d'autres fics toutes prêtes, héhé ! n.n _/hug Mares/_

Tsun' : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... _/cherche sa corde préférée pour se pendre pour la millième fois/_

Ma' : _/se laisse ébouriffer les cheveux et entre en mode chibi-eyes suppliants/_ Ah wiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Quoooiiiii ? n——n

XP J'dirai rien, muahahahahahahahahahaha.

Ma' : è.é 'Spèce de meuchante.

Nanananananèèèèèèèreuh n——n

Eh bien, je me répète : qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'ai eu un mal de chien à représenter tous les persos, j'ai failli oublier Manta et Ryû n—nU Ah, et oui, vous pouvez décider qu'il y a du FaustxManta si vous voulez, parce que j'avais l'intention de lâcher de pitits indices ça et là mais j'ai oublié ; PAR CONTRE, _**NON**, _Keiko et Mikihisa n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser. Ils _discutaient_. Miki essaie de convaincre sa femme de revenir mais NIET. Mwahahahahahahahahaha.

Ma' : Nyark.

Awi, et les couples, au final, c'était donc **HaoxYoh, HoroxPirika, AnnaxTamao et MatildaxMari, avec très légères mentions de JunxPyron, FaustxEliza, FaustxManta, et RyûKeiko non réciproque, et ANTI-MikihisaxKeiko**, juste au cas où vous en auriez raté un... Et **OpachoxSeyrarm** si vous voulez vraiment, beeeuuh...

Tsun' : Beeeuuh, en effet X.X

Ma' : Nyéhé ! n———n

Azalée : —.—U Enfin bon. Reviouzes, pliz ! n—n

_/agite la main en au-revoir/_ A pluche mes chéris ! nXXXn _/envoie des baisers à ses revieweurs adorés/_


End file.
